Tú me has hecho mejor
by paloma89
Summary: El amor verdadero no siempre es fácil. Cuando lo encuentras, más vale que estés dispuesto a luchar por él.
1. Capítulo 1

**Tú me has hecho mejor**

**1**

Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, bañada en sudor, a Emma le costó recordar donde estaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en una de las habitaciones de Granny's. Entonces le vino a la cabeza la tremenda bronca con sus padres la noche anterior. Estaba harta de que, en su empeño de intentar buscar siempre lo mejor para ella, tomaran decisiones que no les correspondían. Una de ellas había sido pedirle a Killian que se alejase de ella.

Hacía sólo unos días que la trama de Rumpelstilskin se había descubierto, pero aún no se lo podía creer. No sólo había intentando matarla para hacer uso de sus poderes, sino que le había arrancado el corazón al pirata para que fuera él quien acabase la faena, y después poner fin a su vida también. La verdad es que estaba dolida con Killian; se supone que estaban juntos, que tenían confianza plena el uno en el otro, y ocultándole la verdad les había puesto en peligro a ambos. Pero por suerte, no había que lamentar ninguna desgracia, y todo se había solucionado. Por eso fue a hablar con él, y le resultó muy extraño no encontrarle en su habitación de Granny's la tarde anterior. Al preguntar, Ruby le dijo que se había marchado con todas su cosas y había dejado una carta para ella. Dentro, había una nota que decía: "Emma, lo siento. Después de lo que ha pasado no me merezco seguir cerca de ti. Te prometo que no volverás a sufrir por mi culpa. Tuyo siempre. Killian."

No podía ser. Killian no podía haberse marchado, ni eso podía ser toda su despedida. No entendía nada… vale que ella había reaccionado gritándole cuando supo la verdad, y sí, le echó en cara su falta de sinceridad, pero eso no significa que quisiera terminar su historia, ni muchísimo menos. Volvió a casa entre enfadada e incrédula, y se encontró a su madre en el salón, empezando a preparar la cena. Cuando Snow vio la cara de su hija, tuvo que preguntar:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Emma?

- Es… Killian. He ido a verle para hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas… y resulta que se ha ido.

- ¿Ido? ¿Adónde?

- No lo sé, sólo dejó esta nota.

Emma le dio a su madre la carta para que pudiera leerla. Ésta se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar:

- Emma, cariño, sé que quizá no quieras escuchar esto ahora mismo… pero puede que sea lo mejor.

- ¿Cómo? ¿En qué universo es esto lo mejor?

- Cielo, después de lo que ha pasado… te mintió, y esa mentira casi lleva a que te perdamos.

- Sé que me mintió, mamá, créeme. Pero aunque no estuvo bien, puedo entender por qué lo hizo…

- No le justifiques. En serio, Emma, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que es lo mejor. Y sinceramente, me alegro mucho de que cambiase de opinión e hiciese algo nada egoísta por una vez.

- Espera… ¿a qué te refieres con "que cambiase de opinión"?

- Emma, tu padre y yo…

- No puede ser… ¿fuisteis a hablar con Killian? ¿Le dijisteis que se fuera?

- No exactamente… sólo le dijimos que creíamos que estarías mejor sin él.

- ¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para meteros en mi vida de esta forma?

- Sólo lo hicimos porque te queremos y…

- ¡Y yo le quiero a él, mamá!

Por un momento, se hizo el silencio. Tanto Snow como Emma estaban intentando asimilar las palabras de esta última. Emma nunca había reconocido antes que estuviera enamorada de Killian, ni siquiera a ella misma. Pero ahora que sentía que le había perdido, aquellos sentimientos habían salido desde lo más profundo de su interior y acababan de explotarle en la cara.

- ¿Le… le quieres? - Snow no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. – Yo creía que sólo te sentías atraída por todo eso… el garfio, el cuero, el chico malo, ya sabes…

- Pues acabas de demostrarme que no me conoces en absoluto.

Emma giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando se disponía a salir, David entró.

- Hey, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa, y esas caras?

- ¡Que estoy harta, eso pasa!

- ¿Emma, qué dices?

- No vais a volver a meteros en mi vida. ¡Se acabó!

Y dejando a ambos sin saber que decir, salió dando un portazo y se dirigió, con lo puesto, a pedir una habitación en Granny's.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba andando, pero le parecía que eran años. Imaginaba que se debía a caminar sin rumbo, sin un destino fijo, pero sin el muro de hielo que hasta hace unos días cercaba Storybrook, ya nada le retenía allí. De cualquier manera, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar, pues todos sus viajes habían sido a bordo de su Jolly. Ahora ni siquiera contaba con el barco para huir... aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había conseguido a cambio. Esos días con Emma, desde que ella le besara en la terraza de Granny's, habían sido los más felices de su vida, cada momento con ella había sido mágico. Pero una parte de él sabía que tarde o temprano, aquello terminaría. Emma era demasiado para él, que a fin y al cabo, sólo era un triste pirata sin nada que ofrecer. Egoístamente, se había aferrado al pensamiento de que como ella le correspondía, quizá pudiera hacerla feliz, pero Snow y David le habían abierto los ojos. Decidió parar un segundo, y se sentó en un banco vacío que estaba justo a su lado. Allí, recuperó una vez más en su mente esa conversación con los padres que su chica...

Estaba en el puerto, solo. Se moría de ganas de ir a buscarla, de explicarle que sólo había aceptado el chantaje de Rumple en un intento absurdo de protegerla, y que cuando se había dado cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde. Pero no sabía cómo podría mirar sus ojos, después de ver la decepción en ellos. Oyó unos pasos a su espalda, y por un segundo pensó que era ella, y se volvió esperanzado. Pero no, eran sus padres.

- Killian, ¿podemos hablar? - La voz de David era clara y decidida.

- Claro... ¿Emma está bien?

- Sí, ella está bien... pero no gracias a ti.

- Lo sé, sé que lo he estropeado todo, que la he puesto en peligro...

- ¿En peligro? - le interrumpió Snow. - Ayudaste a Gold, nos ocultaste lo del sombrero, que casi acaba con la vida de Emma, absorbiste a las hadas con él, haciendo que no nos pudiéramos proteger frente a la maldición... ¡has hecho mucho más que ponerla en peligro!

- Es cierto... - Killian bajó la mirada, avergonzado. - Sé que no confiáis en mí, pero creía que podía controlar la situación. ¿De verdad pensáis que pondría la vida de Emma en manos de ese sádico aposta?

- No, no dudamos de tus sentimientos por ella. - David tomó la palabra de nuevo. Parecía más calmado que su mujer. - Pero sólo con sentimientos no basta... nuestra vida no es la normal, Killian, lo sabes. Emma va a tener que enfrentarse a más peligros en su vida que cualquier otra mujer de su edad, y necesitamos saber que tiene a alguien a su lado que la protegerá y que no le guardará secretos. Tus miedos afectan a nuestra hija... y por eso estamos aquí.

- Tenéis razón, pero puedo cambiar. David, lo estoy intentando, de verdad...

- Lo sé... pero es de Emma de quien estamos hablando. Si la quieres, Killian, y algo me dice que sí... deberías alejarte de ella.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No me pidas eso, no puedo!

- El amor es sacrificio. - intervino Snow de nuevo. - No puedes ser egoísta con ella, tienes que anteponer su bienestar al tuyo. ¿Quieres que Emma sea feliz?

- Más que nada en el mundo.

- Entonces deberías coger tus cosas y marcharte, antes de que las cosas vayan a más entre vosotros. Créeme, odiamos hacer esto, pero somos sus padres, lo hacemos por su bien.

- Yo... no sé qué decir...

- Al menos piénsalo. - David dio un paso hacia él, y le habló directamente a los ojos, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Killian. - Confío en que harás lo correcto.

Dicho esto, ambos se alejaron. Killian se quedó allí, sin poder moverse, pensando en cada una de sus palabras. Y entonces lo supo: tenía que abandonar Storybrook, y a Emma. Se dirigió a Granny's; allí pidió papel y boli, y le escribió a la chica una nota de despedida, ya que no sería capaz de decirle adiós en persona. Recogió sus pocas pertenencias, y salió de la cafetería sin volver la vista atrás...

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de recordar esa escena, le destrozaba hacerlo. Sería mejor revivir cada segundo de felicidad junto a Emma, pero temía que si lo hacía, no podría ser lo fuerte que debía ser, y echaría a correr de vuelta a Storybrook. Así que desechó también esa opción; recurrió a su petaca y dio un buen trago de ron. Esperaba que eso le ayudara a dejar la mente en blanco. Se puso en pie y siguió caminando... cuanto más lejos estuviese de Emma, mejor para todos.

Continuó su viaje hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a vislumbrarse sobre... el mar. No sabía dónde estaba, en qué ciudad o pueblo se encontraba, pero eso sin lugar a dudas era un puerto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por primera vez en días: parece ser que, como dicen, la cabra tira al monte, o en su caso, el pirata tira al mar. Era increíble que su subconsciente le hubiese llevado hasta allí. Se acercó a los barcos, mirándolos detenidamente. Cientos de recuerdos de su época como capitán llegaron hasta él. Por casualidad, mientras paseaba, escuchó una conversación a su lado.

- ¿Cómo que está enfermo? ¡Partimos en una hora! Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Quieres decirme dónde encuentro un sustituto ahora?

Era el destino, sin duda. Se acercó al cabreado capitán de barco y le ofreció sus servicios, hablándole de sus años en el mar, aunque omitiendo inteligentemente que lo que capitaneó fue un barco pirata. Éste le miró de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención en su garfio, y le preguntó:

- Así que un antiguo capitán de barco, manco a saber por qué, quiere un trabajo como simple marinero en un pesquero que va rumbo a destinos no precisamente idílicos. ¿Puedes darme una buena razón para eso?

Tras pensar unos segundos, Killian le miró a los ojos y respondió:

- No tengo nada que perder, no me queda nada. Sólo quiero poner un océano de por medio con... algo.

Después de echarle un último vistazo, el capitán asintió:

- Muy bien, no quiero saber el nombre de la chica. Bienvenido a bordo, Jones, zarpamos en menos de una hora. Sube y te enseño el barco.

Siguió al capitán por la escalerilla del barco, e intentó concentrarse en todo lo que éste le explicaba. Cuando un rato más tarde, el navío levó anclas y se alejó del puerto, Killian sintió que había perdido una parte de su corazón para siempre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

Después de una buena ducha y un café bien cargado, Emma se dirigió a ver a Regina. Henry, por suerte, había pasado con ella la noche anterior, y no tenía ni idea de la pelea entre su madre y sus abuelos. Y la verdad es que Emma no se encontraba con ganas de explicarle nada, porque aún estaba demasiado cabreada con ellos, y no quería poner al niño en su contra. Llamó a la puerta, quizá con más intensidad de lo normal; definitivamente, el control de las emociones seguía sin ser su punto fuerte.

- ¡Emma! ¿Vas a explicarme dónde está el fuego? ¿ O sólo quieres echar la puerta abajo por diversión?

- No estoy de humor, Regina. ¿Dónde está Henry?

- Leyendo en su cuarto... le diré que has venido a buscarle.

- En realidad... quería saber si te importaría que se quedara aquí unos días. Ahora hablaré con él.

- Sabes que me encanta estar con Henry, pero... ¿vas a decirme lo que ocurre?

Regina se hizo a un lado y Emma entró, y se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina. Subió la mirada para enfrentar la de la mujer que en otra época fuera su enemiga, y ahora se había convertido en una aliada inesperada.

- Killian se ha ido.

- ¿Dónde se ha ido?

- No lo sé, pero voy a encontrarle. No voy a quedarme aquí sentada viendo cómo pierdo otra oportunidad de ser feliz. Por eso necesito que Henry se quede contigo, y además... esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con esto.

Le enseñó la carta que Killian había dejado en Granny's para ella, y no pudo evitar acariciar el papel con cariño, siguiendo los trazos de su caligrafía.

- Esto es de él. Me la dejó como despedida. Necesito una poción localizadora que me lleve hasta el lugar donde está.

- Emma, no quiero ser pesimista, pero... si se ha ido, ¿no crees que no quiere que vayas tras él?

- No se ha ido por decisión propia. Bueno, sí... pero después de una interesante charla con mis padres, en la que en resumen le han pedido que se aleje todo lo que pueda de mí.

- No digas más; sé perfectamente lo entrometida y metepatas que puede ser tu adorada madre cuando...

- Le quiero, Regina. - Emma la interrumpió. Una vez más, esas palabras se habían escapado de su boca, sin poder controlarlas. - No sé por qué te estoy contando esto a ti, pero es la verdad. He descubierto que le quiero en el mismo momento en que se ha marchado... una vez le dije que me había pasado toda mi vida huyendo de casas de acogida, esperando echar alguna de menos, porque así sabría que esa era mi hogar. Nunca lo sentí, hasta que viajé en el tiempo con Killian y creí que había perdido a mi madre. Ahora mismo no es mi persona favorita, ni mi padre tampoco, pero en ese momento supe que ellos eran mi hogar. Y ahora que él se ha ido, tengo de nuevo esa sensación. Se ha convertido en parte de mí, mi hogar no está completo sin él... y ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada de esto, porque la última vez que le vi estaba demasiado ocupada reprochándole su historia con Gold. Necesito decírselo, Regina, no puedo perderle.

Regina había escuchado todo esto sin decir nada. Cuando Emma terminó, se levantó, abrió un armario y volvió con un pequeño frasco con líquido azul en su interior.

- Ten. Me sobró algo de la poción que hice para encontrar a Anna, y decidí dejarla a mano por si volvía a hacernos falta. Llámalo intuición, pero en este pueblo la gente tiene mucha tendencia a perderse.

- Gracias, Regina. De verdad. Pensé que aun me guardarías rencor por lo de Marian...

- ¿Y por qué tú te metiste en mi historia de amor yo no iba a querer ayudarte con la tuya? Ve tras el pirata, Emma... estás destinada a tener tu final feliz.

- Gracias de nuevo. Voy a hablar con Henry.

Guardó la carta y la poción, y subió hasta la habitación de su hijo. No quiso detallarle toda la historia, simplemente le contó que Killian se había ido y que ella tenía que encontrarle, que esperaba estar de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Henry lo entendió, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él estaría bien con Regina. Emma le sonrió, le dio un beso y un abrazo y se marchó.

Montada en su coche, se dirigió a los límites de la ciudad. Estaba segura de que Hook no seguía en Storybrook, así que le parecía más lógico verter la poción allí y empezar a seguirle desde ese punto. Cogió la carta y vació el líquido azul sobre ella.

- Estoy segura de que esto no te lo esperabas, Killian... lo que utilizaste para alejarte de mí, será lo que me lleve a encontrarte.

Lo digo en voz baja, como una reflexión para ella misma. El papel se movió ligeramente y se quedó flotando en el aire, hasta que empezó a avanzar por la carretera. Emma se subió rápidamente al coche, y empezó a seguirlo.

Condujo durante varias horas, atravesando diferentes pueblos, pues ya era por la tarde cuando notó que el papel disminuía su velocidad. Aparcó en una callecita estrecha, y puso el pequeño trozo de papel sobre su mano. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar lo que se le habría pasado por la cabeza a cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado con ella por la autopista y la hubiera visto siguiendo un trozo de papel volador. Avanzó unos metros más y llegó a un puerto, y sin saber por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- No, no, no, dime que no has hecho lo que creo que has hecho...

Un pequeño pesquero estaba descargando en ese preciso momento. Emma se acercó, y tras localizar al capitán del barco, le describió a Killian. En cuanto mencionó el garfio, el hombre le reconoció.

- Sí, le he visto. Me impactó realmente ese cacharro, no podría olvidar algo así. Estuvo por aquí estaba mañana, un rato antes de que mi tripulación y yo saliésemos a pescar.

- Ufff, menos mal. ¿Sabe hacia dónde fue?

- Le vi hablando con Henderson, el capitán del Olimpia. Yo diría que estaba pidiéndole trabajo, y aunque no puedo asegurarle nada, le vi subir al barco poco después, así que doy por hecho que lo consiguió.

- ¿Pidiéndole trabajo? ¿Killian en el barco de otro? Qué extraño...

- Y vaya otro, señorita. No me gusta hablar mal de nadie, pero Henderson no tiene muy buena fama por estos lares.

- Ya... ¿y no sabrá hacia donde se dirigían, o cuándo volverán?

- Eso ya no se lo puedo decir... pero cuando sale a la mar, el Olimpia suele tirarse fuera varios meses, y no precisamente para conseguir buen pescado, ya que Henderson tiene más interés en otro tipo de negocios.

- Entiendo... ¿y conoce a alguien que pudiera darme más información?

- Bueno... a unas cuantas horas mar adentro hay una pequeña isla llamada La Gaviota. Apenas tiene una taberna y un par de tiendas, pero suele ser lugar de repostaje para muchos navíos. Seguro que allí conocen mejor a Henderson y pueden decirle algo más.

- Bien. Puede que sea abusar de su confianza, pero, ¿podría llevarme hasta allí? Le pagaré.

- No sé...

- ¡Se lo suplico! Es muy importante para mí. Tengo que encontrar a ese hombre.

- De acuerdo... si me cubre los gastos del desplazamiento la llevaré hasta allí. Pero una vez en La Gaviota, tendré que regresar. No me gusta estar en el mar de noche.

- No se preocupe. Una vez allí, sabré cuidarme sola.

Subió a bordo del barco. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a algo realmente peligroso, pero era Emma Swan, la Salvadora, y no tenía miedo. Killian había ido a buscarla a Nueva York para traerla de vuelta a casa, y ahora le tocaba a ella devolverle el favor. Ahora sería Emma quien le encontrase... después de todo, era lo que siempre hacía su familia, encontrarse unos a otros, y Killian era su familia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

El viaje hasta La Gaviota se le hizo eterno. A pesar de que el capitán del pesquero era un hombre entrañable y se esforzaba en entretenerla con historias de sus viajes, Emma tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Mejor dicho, en otra persona. ¿Dónde estaría Killian? ¿Estaría bien? La parte razonable de su cabeza le decía que sólo estaba en un barco, algo que no era exactamente nuevo para él. Y además, como él mismo le aseguró en una ocasión, si había algo en lo que era bueno, era en sobrevivir. Pero la historia sobre Henderson y su mala reputación le preocupaba. Si Killian se había embarcado en ese viaje sin ninguna esperanza, sin nada que le mantuviese centrado, era muy peligroso... su pasado era la prueba de ello.

Muchas veces había querido hablar con él de ello; de la muerte de su hermano, de su vida como pirata, de cómo se sintió tras la pérdida de Milah... pero sabía que eso le haría sentirse mal, y además, ella no era la más indicada para dar lecciones de cómo expresar sentimientos. Ahora lo tenía muy claro: cuando llegara hasta él, y lo haría, empezarían de cero. Enterrarían de una vez por todas el pasado de ambos, se olvidarían de todo el asunto de Gold, y se dedicarían a ser felices. Porque sí, Emma era capaz de ver un futuro a su lado. Aún le daba cierto reparo confiar 100% en una persona, pero ya no tenía miedo; el miedo lo había sentido al perderle, y no estaba dispuesta a cometer ese error dos veces.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse cuando llegaron a la isla. El capitán le indicó dónde se encontraba la taberna, y tras coger el dinero que le dio Emma, cumplió lo prometido y se marchó. La verdad es que Emma, en su lugar, tampoco se habría quedado. Pero ella tenía una motivación y, decidida, entró en la taberna.

Aquel sitio era... bueno, no era exactamente un salón de té. Le recordaba mucho a aquel cuchitril al que fue con el pirata durante su viaje en el tiempo, cuando se encontraron con el Hook del pasado. Olía a alcohol y a tabaco, y prefería no mirar abajo y descubrir qué estaba pisando. Se acercó a la barra, y se dirigió a un tabernero con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo gala de sus mejores encantos:

- ¿Hola? Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien, y esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme. - dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Esto no es objetos perdidos, encanto. La información cuesta dinero.

Emma deslizó un billete por la barra hasta la mano grasienta del hombre.

- Busco la embarcación del capitán Henderson. Me han dicho que suele frecuentar esta isla cuando sale a la mar, y necesito saber hacia dónde se dirige.

- Vaya... ¿estás segura de querer saberlo? No es el mejor sitio para una chica como tú.

- No necesito su opinión, sólo información.

- De acuerdo... quizá otro amigo como el de antes me ayudaría a recordar.

Otro billete más.

- Estuvieron por aquí ayer. Cogieron garrafas de alcohol y se largaron.

"Killian ha estado aquí". Ese pensamiento le alentó un poco.

- Bien. ¿Tiene idea de qué rumbo llevaban?

- No me lo dijeron directamente... pero tengo buen oído. Creo que se dirigían al encuentro de otro navío para, ya sabes... negocios.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios? ¿No se referirá a... piratería?

- ¿Piratería? ¿De qué época te has escapado, guapa? Jajajaja. Quizá en otro tiempo se les hubiera llamado piratas... ahora más bien se les considera traficantes.

Emma se sintió estúpida por un momento. Tanto tiempo en ese mundo de cuentos y fantasía a veces le hacía perder la noción de la realidad. No estaba en Storybrooke... aquella era una ciudad "real", con actividades propias del siglo XXI y... espera, ¿había dicho traficantes?

- ¿A qué se refiere con traficantes?

- Bueno, ya te he dicho que no lo sé con exactitud... pero se dice por ahí que Henderson se dedica a viajar durante meses por diferentes ciudades buscando mercancía... drogas, para que me entiendas, y luego vuelve y la distribuye. Todo el tema de la pesca es una simple tapadera.

- Dios mío... ha dicho que iban a encontrarse con otro navío, ¿sabe dónde?

- A un par de días de aquí, a lo sumo. Decían algo de que el otro barco venía de Nueva York, pero suelen quedar en alta mar para evitar miradas indiscretas.

- Pero... aunque el intercambio se haga en alta mar, es posible que en algún momento se acerquen a tierra a por comida y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro, es lo normal...

- Perfecto. Ahora sólo necesito llegar a un aeropuerto, o a una estación de autobuses, lo antes posible.

Tras darle un par de billetes más, el tabernero le indicó dónde coger un pequeño barco que la sacaría de la isla y la llevaría a la ciudad más próxima, y una vez allí, podría dirigirse a la estación y subirse a un tren que la llevaría directa a Nueva York. Por desgracia, para eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, así que salió de la taberna y se acercó a una pensión, de mala muerte sin duda, aunque era su única opción para pasar la noche.

Se dio una ducha, se comió un bocadillo que sacó de su mochila, y se metió rápidamente en la cama. No era la más cómoda del mundo, pero Emma era experta en dormir en cualquier sitio. Empezó a planear mentalmente lo que sería su día mañana: cogería ese barco, y una vez en tierra firme, se subiría el primer tren destino Nueva York. Pese a que el Olimpia le llevaba ventaja, ella confiaba en que la rapidez del tren le permitiera llegar antes que ellos a Nueva York. Por suerte, ese año con Henry allí le hacía conocerse bastante bien la ciudad, y seguía siendo una experta localizando personas ... sabía que en cuanto el barco llegase, lo encontraría. Daría con Killian... hablaría con él, le diría todo aquello que tanto había temido decirle, y volverían a casa. Saber que estaba en un barco rodeado de traficantes le preocupaba, pero confiaba en él. Se lo debía después de todo lo que había pasado. Pensó en la cara que pondría cuando la viese aparecer... por suerte, él tenía su memoria intacta y no vivirían una situación tan extraña como cuando fue él quien apareció en Nueva York buscándola. Aun le parecía increíble que lo hiciese... sin duda, el destino era caprichoso volviendo a juntarles en aquel lugar. Se imaginó la sonrisa de Killian; cómo la miraría, de aquella manera que nadie antes lo había hecho... y se quedó dormida, soñando con ese beso que estaba deseando darle.


	5. Capítulo 5

**5**

Lo había conseguido. Estaba en Nueva York. Miró a su alrededor, dejando por un momento que el ruido, la gente y los rascacielos la absorbieran. Era tan distinto a Storybrooke... y durante un año, había sido su hogar. A pesar de que le encantaba la ciudad, en esta ocasión estaba deseando salir de allí cuanto antes. Una parte de ella no respiraría tranquila hasta volver a casa con Killian. Sabía que allí tendría que enfrentarse a sus padres, pero no le importaba. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de ellos en el móvil, pero estaba siempre demasiado ocupada o cansada para contestarles. Ya abordaría ese tema más adelante.

Aún conocía a gente en Nueva York, y tiró de un par de contactos para obtener la información que quería. Resulta que Henderson y su Olimpia eran bastante conocidos por la llamada "zona marginal" de la ciudad. Había en especial un local que él y su tripulación frecuentaban siempre que estaban en la ciudad, donde Henderson aprovechaba para hacer negocios, aunque como ya sabía, el intercambio final se realizaba siempre en el mar.

Una vez tuvo localizado el sitio, calculó que debían faltar todavía unas horas hasta la llegada del barco. Como no se veía capaz de sentarse a esperar, decidió sorprender a Killian todavía más. Entró en la tienda de ropa, y tras echar un largo vistazo, se decantó por un vestido negro, con finos tirantes plateados y una falda que le caía un par de dedos por encima de las rodillas. Eligió también unos bonitos zapatos de tacón negros. Sólo faltaba el toque final. Un par de calles más abajo había un salón de belleza. No puede decirse que Emma fuera muy fan de esos sitios, pero la ocasión merecía la pena. La peinaron, la maquillaron... y el resultado fue simplemente espectacular. Se sentía guapa y segura de sí misma, que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Comprobó su reloj... debían estar al llevar, así que se dirigió al local.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, notó como varios hombres se giraron de inmediato a mirarla. Ella les ignoró; fue hasta la barra, pidió una cerveza, y se sentó en una mesa a esperar.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría, sentía el corazón golpearle fuerte contra al pecho... seguido de una gran desilusión al comprobar que no era él. Finalmente, casi una hora después, oyó un gran jaleo de voces en la puerta, y aparecieron unos diez hombres, todos hablando alto y animadamente. Al principio no le localizó, pero una parte de ella le dijo que estaba ahí. Y entonces, le vio. Todo de negro, con esa cazadora de cuero que había llevado por primera vez para su cita y esos pantalones que tan bien le quedaban. No sonreía, pero escuchaba atentamente a un hombre de aspecto rudo que tenía a su derecha, y asentía de vez en cuando. Tenía buen aspecto... qué demonios, estaba guapísimo. Emma notó cómo una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su cara, y cómo su corazón, ahora sí, parecía que iba a salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier momento. Y aun lo sintió más cuando, como por instinto, él giró un segundo la cara y sus miradas se encontraron.

Se quedó helado. Sin duda, era la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí. De hecho, Emma diría que podía escucharle preguntarse mentalmente si realmente ella estaba allí, o era un sueño. Viendo que él no era capaz de moverse, se puso en pie y empezó a acercarse lentamente. Toda la seguridad que tuviera un rato antes al salir del salón de belleza se había evaporado. Cuando ya había casi llegado al grupo de marineros, Killian se apartó del resto, y salió a su encuentro. Se paró frente a ella, a una distancia prudencial, no demasiado cerca.

- Emma... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - su tono era serio, dubitativo.

- Hola. Yo también me alegro de verte...

- No es eso, es sólo que... ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- Me dedicaba a encontrar personas, ¿recuerdas? No eres tan difícil de rastrear, marinero.

- Ya... mira, el caso es que sólo tenemos un rato antes de zarpar, y... - miró al suelo, incapaz de ganar el duelo contra aquellos ojos verdes que le observaban fijamente.

- Killian, soy yo. Estoy aquí, ¿vale? ¿Por qué te preocupas por el barco ahora? Tenemos que hablar.

- Emma, no hay nada de qué hablar. Ni siquiera deberías haber venido.

- ¿Cómo? - en contra de sus deseos, subió la voz. - Te vas dejándome como despedida una simple nota, ¿y ahora me dices que no debería haber venido?

- Me fui por una buena razón, estoy seguro de que la sabes.

- ¡Te fuiste por una estúpida conversación con mis padres, esa no es una buena razón!

"¿De verdad has llegado hasta aquí para ahora gritarle? Hay algo más importante que debes decirle", le recordó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Respiró hondo, se acercó más a él, y posó la mano sobre su brazo.

- Escúchame... no reaccioné como debía tras lo ocurrido con Rumple, y lo siento. Te dije que estaba dolida por mentirme, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Confío en ti, Killian, eso no ha cambiado. Por eso estoy aquí... porque quiero que vuelvas a Storybrooke. Quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo. Yo te...

- Vaya, vaya... qué tenemos aquí. ¿Por qué no nos presentas a estas preciosidad, Jones? - uno de los marineros, que ya iba algo pasado de copas, se metió en la conversación, mirando de arriba abajo a Emma.

- ¿Por qué no sigues bebiendo, Murphy? Esto no es de tu incumbencia. - Killian le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

- ¿Cómo que no? Una belleza así siempre lo es - acercó la mano hasta acariciar la cara de Emma.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer más. Killian se echó sobre él, y tras retorcerle el brazo en la espalda, le inmovilizó contra la barra del bar. Acercó el garfio a su cuello, y le susurró:

- Si vuelves a tocarla, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

El resto de la tripulación se metió y les separó. Emma siguió toda la escena en silencio; no estaba a favor de la violencia, pero era el primer gesto de Killian desde que se habían reencontrado que le hacía ver que él aun tenía sentimientos hacia ella, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse reconfortada. Tras unos segundos, éste salió de entre sus compañeros, la agarró por el brazo y la llevó al otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Por esto no tenías que haber venido!

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?

- No soy bueno, Emma. Lo intenté, pero no lo soy. Bebo, tengo mal carácter, me cabreo con facilidad y - miró de refilón su garfio - ni siquiera puedo acariciarte con las dos manos.

- ¡Killian, basta! - puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara del hombre que tenía frente a ella. - Sé cómo eres. Conozco tus defectos, pero también tus virtudes. Y si crees que el garfio me importa lo más mínimo...

- Pero a mí si me importa. Por intentar deshacerme de él acudí al cocodrilo, y ya viste cómo acabó todo. Cometo errores, y no voy a permitir que salgas herida por ellos. Por eso me fui: estás mejor sin mí.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como ella había planeado, ni mucho menos. En su cabeza, él habría sonreído al verla, le habría dicho lo guapa que estaba, se habrían besado y el resto del mundo habría dejado de importar. Pero no... todo estaba yendo mal. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Entonces, ¿ya está? Te subes a ese barco, yo vuelvo sola a Storybrooke, ¿y se acabó? ¿Y qué hago con tus palabras en la Cueva del Eco? ¿Dónde ha quedado lo de que no pasaría un sólo día sin que pensaras en mí? ¿Olvido que entregaste el Jolly Roger por poder encontrarme? Dime, Killian... ¿qué hago con todo eso? - una lágrima se escapó y empezó a rodar por su mejilla.

Él estiró la mano, y como si estuviera tocando el más valioso de los tesoros, le apartó la lágrima con delicadeza. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar.

- Guarda todos esos recuerdos, como lo haré yo... y sigue adelante con tu vida, Emma. Te mereces algo mejor que un pirata.

La miró intensamente una vez más, como si intentara grabar en su memoria cada detalle de ella, se dirigió hasta la puerta del bar y se marchó.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6**

Vacío. Un vacío doloroso y profundo en la boca del estómago. Era lo único que sentía Emma en ese momento. Miraba fijamente la puerta por la que segundos antes había salido Killian, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Se había ido. Sencillamente se había ido y la había dejado allí, sola, con mil cosas todavía por decir. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido él hace tiempo, cada vez que había intentado acercarse a ella, y Emma simplemente se había marchado, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Y entonces lo entendió: siempre que ella había actuado así, lo había hecho por miedo, por inseguridad, porque no quería volver a sufrir... no porque no sintiera nada. Porque para qué seguir negándolo: Killian había despertado algo en su interior desde que subieron juntos el tallo de judías. Ya entonces desconfió y huyó, y esa sólo fue la primera de muchas. Pero él... nunca se rindió con ella. Se quedó a su lado siempre, ayudándola cuando le necesitó, animándola, confiando en ella más de lo que nunca había confiado ella misma, ganándose su corazón poco a poco. ¿Acaso no le debía ella lo mismo?

Casi como por arte de magia, se recompuso. Sintió que la seguridad volvía a ella, la determinación que te da el saber exactamente qué quieres hacer. No iba a quedarse allí viendo cómo se marchaba; si él hubiese hecho lo mismo con ella, su vida sería muy diferente ahora. Después de lo que había pasado, Killian tenía miedo, y había decidido que huir era lo más sencillo. Pues bien, ahora sería Emma quién luchase por él. Salió a la calle, mirando a ambos lados, intentando averiguar hacia dónde se habría ido. Llevándose por su intuición, tomó una calle a la derecha y empezó a correr. Notó que los tacones le quitaban estabilidad, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se los quitó, los agarró con una mano y siguió corriendo. Iba sin rumbo, simplemente llevada por un impulso. Había comprobado por sí misma que tenía poderes, que la magia vivía dentro de ella, y esa magia estaba ligada a sus emociones. Así que estaba decidida a confiar en lo que su intuición le dijera. Y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón cuando, al girar en una esquina, se encontró con que había llegado a Central Park, y vio a Killian sentado en un banco, con la mirada perdida.

Cuando notó la presencia de Emma, levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando. Ella pudo ver lo perdido que estaba, la lucha interna que estaba librando entre levantarse e irse o acercarse hasta ella, abrazarla y no soltarla. Llegó hasta él, que se puso de pie en silencio.

- ¿Me harás el favor de escucharme antes de volver a irte? Sólo te pido eso.

- Swan, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacer esto más difícil para ambos?

- Porque alguien tiene que luchar ahora. Tú lo has hecho muchas veces por mí, ahora es mi turno.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- La cagaste con lo de Rumple. Cometiste un error. ¿Pero crees que eso te da derecho para decidir que lo nuestro ha terminado, para valorar si eres o no lo suficientemente bueno para mí? Porque métete esto en la cabeza: soy yo la que elige si alguien merece estar conmigo. ¡Estoy harta de que todos decidáis por mí!

- Estás enfadada por cómo me fui y lo siento. Pero eso no significa...

- ¿Puedes callarte, por favor? Lo que digas ahora no significa nada, porque no hablas tú, habla tu miedo. Es mucho más fácil volver a ese barco y tirar tu vida a la basura, ¿verdad? Si no sientes, no sufres. Créeme, yo inventé esa frase. Pero alguien me dijo que esa pared, esa barrera que me protegía de lo malo, también dejaba fuera lo bueno. Fuiste un pirata, hiciste cosas mal, pero eso lo sé desde el día que te conocí. Y puede que antes me hiciese dudar, pero ya no. Me dijiste que te ganarías mi corazón sin trucos, y lo has hecho. Vas a seguir cometiendo errores porque eres humano, y todos lo hacemos. Pero los afrontaremos juntos, porque no pienso volver a Storybrooke sin ti. Y me da igual lo que digan mis padres, lo que diga cualquiera. En mi corazón mando yo. No va a ser fácil... soy la Salvadora, nada en mi vida lo es. Pero voy a luchar por esto, por nosotros, y quiero que tú también lo hagas.

- Emma, no...

- Te quiero, Killian. Siento no haber sido capaz de decirlo hasta ahora, pero probablemente ni yo lo sabía. Fue el perderte lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que me he enamorado como una idiota de ti, y si sabiendo eso decides marcharte en ese barco, no serás un pirata, serás un cobarde, porque sé que tú también me quieres.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Emma lo había soltado al fin; se sentía liberada, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Acababa de entregarle su corazón al hombre que tenía delante, y si éste no reaccionaba pronto y decía algo, lo iba a hacer añicos, y esa pared que antes había mencionado volvería a crecer dentro de ella. Pero Killian no habló en ese momento; se acercó más a ella, hasta que quedaron separados por escasos centímetros uno de otro, sin llegar a tocarse. La miraba más intensamente que nunca, y tratándose de él, eso era mucho decir.

- Swan...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has venido hasta aquí descalza?

- Era imposible correr con estos tacones y... espera, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Eres un...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Killian puso la mano en su cintura y la atrajo hasta él para besarla. Todo se evaporó a su alrededor. Emma se rindió al segundo, tiró los zapatos al suelo y puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en su pelo negro. Ambos se perdieron en ese beso, probablemente el más apasionado y romántico, a partes iguales, que hubieran compartido nunca. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper ese momento, pero Killian aún tenía algo que decir, así que se obligó a separar sus labios de los de Emma. Apoyó su frente en la de ella, recuperando el aliento.

- Yo también te quiero, Emma.

Se miraron, sonriendo, felices. Killian aun tenía a Emma agarrada, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. El garfio estaba al lado de su cadera, sin tocarla. Entonces Emma puso su mano sobre el frío artilugio de metal y lo llevó hasta su cara, y acarició su propia mejilla con él.

- Nunca vuelvas a poner esto como excusa, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. No más excusas. ¿Volvemos a casa, amor?

- Volvemos a casa. - Emma se acercó para besarle de nuevo.

Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les observaba. Henderson y su tripulación habían visto toda la escena desde lejos. El capitán dibujó a una sonrisa envenenada en su rostro.

- Bueno, chicos, ¿vamos a dar la enhorabuena a los tortolitos?

Con las carcajadas de todos como respuesta, se dirigieron hacia la pareja, dispuestos a no ponerles las cosas demasiado fáciles.


	7. Capítulo 7

**7**

Se miraban embobados, sonriendo como si el resto del mundo no importara. Killian cogió un mechón de pelo rubio de Emma y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos, lo que la hizo reírse como una niña pequeña. Pero su pequeña burbuja fue interrumpida por una voz:

- Sr. Jones, no me diga que iba a marcharse sin despedirse.

El tono cruel y desagradable que empleó Henderson hizo que ambos se separaran, y como por instinto, Killian se puso delante de su chica con gesto protector antes de contestar.

- ¡Capitán! Lo siento, no le había visto. Ni sabía que había escuchado nuestra conversación...

- Tengo buen oído, Jones. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me has presentado todavía a esta bella señorita.

Antes de que Killian respondiese, Emma dio un paso al frente.

- Emma Swan. Diría que es un placer, pero no me gusta mentir.

Killian le dirigió un mirada rápida, que Emma interpretó al instante. Aquel tipo no era de fiar, y no le gustaba que Emma le provocase.

- Vaya... además de guapa, tiene carácter. Ahora entiendo por qué vuelves con ella con el rabo entre las piernas...

- Sr. Henderson, - interrumpió Killian - le agradezco la oportunidad que me dio hace unos días. No sabía nada de mí y me aceptó en su barco. Pero ahora tengo que volver a casa, y le agradecería que dejase a mi novia al margen de esto.

- Por supuesto, Jones. Al que no puedo dejar al margen es a ti... tengo un negocio, uno del que aceptaste ser parte hace poco. Me ha enternecido esta preciosa historia de amor, pero nosotros tenemos un trato, y tú no puedes simplemente marcharte.

- Que yo sepa, no firmé ningún contrato. Siento dejarle tirado, pero...

- Veo que no lo entiendes. En estos momentos, tienes cierta "información" sobre mí y mis negocios, que no me gustaría que se supiese por ahí, no sé si me sigues...

- Por supuesto. No se preocupe, tiene mi palabra de...

- ¿De qué tiene miedo, Sr. Henderson? - soltó Emma.

- Discúlpenos un momento - Killian puso una mano en la espalda de la chica, y se separaron unos metros del capitán. - ¿Quieres explicarme qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¿Por qué consientes que ese tío te hable así?

- Swan, valoro tu interés, pero no sabes nada de él, ni de sus negocios sucios.

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Cómo piensas que llegué hasta ti? Me informé, Killian, sé perfectamente que es un traficante.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué actúas así? Creí que querías que nos fuéramos de aquí, que volviéramos a Storybrooke.

- Es lo que quiero...

- Pues entonces, déjame que hable con él y solucione esto para que podamos irnos.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No. No me vas a dejar fuera de esto. Sé que intentas protegerme, y te lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito. ¡Mírame, sigo aquí! No voy a salir corriendo esta vez... eso se acabó, ¿de acuerdo?

Killian la miró, y sonrió pese a la tensión del momento. Era increíble cuánto habían avanzado los dos... y entonces supo que ella tenía razón. Cada uno había tenido sus momentos de dudas en la relación, pero no podían volver ahí... Emma no era ninguna niña, sabía defenderse perfectamente. Estaban juntos, y como tal, resolverían esto juntos. Antes de volver con el capitán, le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sacar el carácter que había estado conteniendo. Caminaron de nuevo hasta él.

- Mire, Henderson, este numerito se ha acabado. No soy ningún chivato, y nada de lo que he visto estos días saldrá de mi boca, pero no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - dio un paso hasta quedar cara a cara con Killian. - Conoces a tus "compañeros". ¿Crees que alguno de ellos tendría algún problema en meter una bala en esa cabecita rubia? Murphy la tiene ganas desde vuestro encontronazo en el bar.

- No me amenace. El que se acerque a ella acabará atravesado por esto - señaló al garfio con la cabeza.

- Killian, no entres en sus provocaciones... - intervino Emma.

- Estoy impresionado, Jones. Tienes valor... pero tu libertad tiene un precio, y sabes que no pararé hasta cobrarlo.

- No voy a darle un sólo centavo. Tendrá que fiarse de mi palabra - agarró a Emma de la mano y empezó a andar.

Entonces, Henderson sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y se la clavó en el costado a Killian.

- ¡Ahhhhhrg! - cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Killian! Dios mío - Emma se agachó a su lado, y puso su mano sobre la herida. No parecía profunda, pero sangraba mucho.

- ¿Está loco? ¡Acaba de apuñalar a un hombre en pleno Central Park! Voy a llamar a la policía y...

- Hazlo, cielo. Tengo a grandes amigos allí, me encantará saludarlos.

Emma intentaba pensar fríamente, pero era complicado con la sangre de Killian mojando sus dedos. Aun así, tuvo una idea.

- ¡Apriétate fuerte para contener la hemorragia! - le dijo, antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo. Tragó saliva antes de hablar con Henderson.

- Muy bien. Estoy dispuesta a pagarle con tal de acabar con esta locura.

- Ahora te escucho. Me conformaré con...

- No estoy negociando. Ya he visto de lo que es capaz, pero créame cuando le digo que le he encontrado una vez, y puedo volver a hacerlo. Soy la sheriff de mi ciudad, y puede que aquí tenga el culo protegido, pero eso no siempre será así. Así que va a coger lo que le doy, y va a volver al mar a hacer lo que sea que haga allí antes de que todos nos cabreemos más.

- Muy bien, guapa... ¿qué tienes para mí?

No le quedaba mucho dinero. Tenía lo justo para que ambos tomaran un avión de vuelta a Maine. Pero había algo más con lo que negociar.

- Tenga. Está aparcado en el puerto de donde partió su barco. No es un coche de alta gama, pero es antiguo, y puede que un coleccionista le dé un buen dinero por él. Seguro que tiene a alguien rondando el puerto que puede confirmarle lo que lo digo. Nos deja en paz y es suyo. - Y dicho esto, le mostró las llaves de su escarabajo.

- ¡Emma, no! - con esfuerzo y una mueca de dolor, Killian se puso de pie e intentó parar aquello.

- Trato hecho. - Henderson cogió las llaves. - Olvidad que me habéis conocido, no le habléis a nadie de mí y todo irá bien. Bon voyage, parejita. - Se reunió con sus hombres y desaparecieron del parque.

- Swan, ¿qué has hecho? - fue todo lo que Killian alcanzó a decir, hasta que sintió una nueva punzada de dolor y se desmayó.

**PD: **Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, y gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegro de que os guste, :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**8**

Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba un poco mareado. Abrió los ojos, y la potente luz de la habitación le deslumbró por un momento. Estaba en el hospital. Vio a Emma en un sillón, dormida, a su lado. Se quedó mirándola un momento... madre mía, era preciosa. Ese era su pensamiento cuando de repente ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos.

- Hey... ¿me estabas viendo dormir? Eso siempre me ha dado escalofríos.

- Oye, no me ataques... acabo de despertarme, y soy un pobre enfermo - dijo Killian poniendo pucheros.

Emma se derritió. Se puso de pie y le cogió la mano.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele el costado?

- Lo cierto es que no... sólo me duele la cabeza.

- Es porque te diste un golpe contra el suelo al caer. Ese cabrón no te hizo un corte muy profundo, pero perdiste bastante sangre, lo que te hizo desmayarte. Pero te han cosido la herida, te han hecho una transfusión, y deberías estar bien en un par de días.

- Muchas gracias por el parte, doctora Swan.

- ¡No tiene gracia, Killian! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Créeme, no ha sido por gusto...

- Lo sé... lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa por todo lo que ha pasado.

- Es normal... pero no deberías haberlo hecho.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Darle el escarabajo a ese tipo. Sé el cariño que le tienes a ese coche.

Emma suspiró, y su mirada se perdió por unos instantes. Recordó cuando tenía 17 años y forzó la puerta de ese coche, recordó cómo Neal apareció por sorpresa... y todo lo que vino después.

- Mira... tienes razón, ese coche era especial para mí. Creo que no lo sabes, pero... era de Neal. Bueno, Neal lo robó y luego yo se lo robé a él. Y cuando me dejó y fui a la cárcel, se aseguró de que ese coche me esperase a mi salida. Sin duda, está relacionado con una parte muy importante de mi vida...

Guardó silencio un momento, y miró a Killian. Quería ver su reacción. Éste, aunque intentaba que no se le notara, había tensado la mandíbula. Sin duda, Neal, en su día, había sido también una parte importante en la vida de Killian, pero obviamente no de la misma manera. Sentía que ese era aún un tema tabú entre ambos, que a él le creaba mucha inseguridad. Aquel hombre que tenía ante ella era un mar de inseguridades... y a Emma eso le dolía. Le dolía porque ella también lo era, por lo que para cubrir los miedos de él, ella tenía que abrir un poco más su corazón, y le costaba muchísimo. Ya le había dicho que le quería, sí, pero aquella no era una frase mágica que solucionara años de heridas. Cogió aire y recordó el pinchazo en el corazón que sintió cuando Henderson le clavó la navaja a Killian. Había estado a punto de perderle, otra vez... por lo que siguió hablando.

- ¿Sabes? Antes de que Neal me abandonase, habíamos decidido ir a Tallahassee juntos. En aquel momento, nos parecía el paraíso. Cuando pasó lo de Zelena, antes... - se tomó un segundo para tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta - antes de morir, Neal me dijo que quería que encontrase Tallahassee, aunque no fuese con él. - Apretó más fuerte la mano de Killian, esforzándose en contener las lágrimas, y le miró a los ojos. - Tú eres mi Tallahassee, Killian. Neal querría que fuese feliz, y puede que una parte de él ya intuyera que sería contigo. Sé que estaría de acuerdo en que entregase el escarabajo a cambio de mi felicidad... y es lo que he hecho. Después de todo, tú entregaste el Jolly Roger por mí, ¿no? Era mi turno.

Se decían mil cosas con la mirada en aquel momento. Killian siguió su impulso, se incorporó, cogió la cara de Emma y la besó con fuerza. Una vez más, se olvidaron del resto del mundo, sólo importaban sus labios. Emma le rodeó con el brazo y apretó sin querer su herida, lo que hizo que Killian se apartase con una mueca de dolor.

- Auuu... ahora sí me duele.

- Lo siento... - pese a haber interrumpido el beso, seguían muy cerca el uno del otro, frente contra frente.

- No te disculpes... ha sido uno de los dolores más placenteros de mi vida.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - si aquello debía sonar como un insulto, Emma fracasó estrepitosamente, pues era pura dulzura.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo un extraño sentimiento de deja vu. Ya me entiendes... tú, yo, una habitación de hospital... ¿no te suena?

- Sí, me resulta familiar... aunque yo no te soportaba en aquella época, y estábamos muy lejos de besarnos.

- Eres una mentirosa, Swan. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que me mirabas con deseo? Estos camisones dejan poco a la imaginación, y me ponías unos ojitos... - Killian hizo ese gesto tan suyo, subiendo la ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

- Deja de flipar, Jones. En serio, no me caías nada bien.

- ¿Por eso ponías tanto interés en mantener al cocodrilo lejos de mí? No disimules...

- Sólo cumplía con mi labor como sheriff. ¿Cambiamos de tema? - Emma notó cómo se ponía colorada.

- Jajaja, muy bien, cambiamos de tema... - Killian se puso serio. - ¿Has hablado con tus padres estos días?

- No... sé que llevo varios días fuera de casa y debería llamarles. Mientras te atendían los médicos, llamé a Henry y le puse al corriente de la situación, así que ya sabrán que estoy bien y que volveré pronto. Tengo que tener una conversación en serio con ellos, Killian... se perdieron 28 años de mi vida, pero no por eso pueden tratarme como una niña. Vivo con ellos y se creen que eso les da derecho a...

- Múdate. En cuanto lleguemos a Storybrooke, deberías buscar casa. Yo te ayudaré.

Por un momento, a Emma le entró el pánico y se tensó, incorporándose. Killian se dio cuenta.

- Eh, eh, respira, Swan. No te estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Ah, no? - ella volvió a relajarse.

- ¿Te crees que estoy loco? No tengo ninguna prisa contigo, y empiezo a acostumbrarme al colchón de Granny's. Simplemente creo que Henry y tú necesitáis vuestro propio espacio y... - se acercó de nuevo a ella, mordiéndose el labio, provocándola - creo que ya va siendo hora de que tú y yo tengamos un poco de intimidad.

Emma tuvo que recordarse dónde estaban para no lanzarse directamente sobre él.

- Sí, sin duda, necesitamos intimidad - respiró hondo para recomponerse - y mudarme será lo mejor para todos. Pero antes tendré una larga charla con ellos.

- Me parece perfecto - la besó en la mejilla y volvió recostarse sobre la almohada. - ¿Cuándo crees que me darán el alta?

- Me han dicho que si no pasa nada, en 48 horas. Quieren asegurarse de que estás bien. En cuanto puedas marcharte, sacaré un par de billetes de avión y nos marcharemos de aquí. ¡Esta vez no voy a echar de menos Nueva York!

Se sonrieron. Tenían algo bueno, algo real... pero muchas cosas les esperaban a su vuelta a casa, y no sería fácil. Aunque en ese momento, ambos deseaban afrontar lo que sea que les viniera, porque se sentían fuertes... juntos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**9**

- Quiero que sepas que jamás volveré a subirme en ese cacharro infernal.

Emma se echó a reír.

- Nunca pensé que un pirata fuera a asustarse por unas pequeñas turbulencias.

- ¿Turbulencias? ¡Esa cosa se movía como si pretendiera desintegrarnos a todos!

Emma sonrió de nuevo, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Killian. Ahora iban en un medio de transporte menos "traumático" para él, un taxi, que les llevaba desde el aeropuerto de Maine hasta la entrada a Storybrooke.

En esa posición, y en silencio, prosiguieron el resto del viaje. Ambos pensaban en sus cosas. Killian no podía evitar lanzar miradas de reojo a la cabecita rubia que descansaba sobre él. Era real... hace unas horas, estaba a bordo de un barco sin saber que sería de él, sin esperar nada bueno del futuro. Ahora, tenía a lo más importante de su vida con él, y no pensaba volver a fastidiar su historia. Emma, por su parte, intentaba prepararse para lo inevitable: encontrarse de nuevo con sus padres después de lo ocurrido. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, no era lo único que le preocupaba.

Antes del enfrentamiento con Gold, Killian y ella tenían "algo". No sabría cómo definirlo; sólo habían tenido una cita propiamente dicha, y el resto del tiempo, apenas habían podido disfrutar el uno del otro, siempre había una preocupación mayor. Pero ahora no podían volver a ese punto... Nueva York les había cambiado. Ella le había entregado su corazón, pues entendía que era necesario para no perderle, y no se arrepentía. Pero ahora tenía que integrarle del todo en su vida, no podían seguir tonteando por los rincones como adolescentes. Ella tenía a Henry; era necesario que su novio (tendría que acostumbrarse a esa palabra) pasara más tiempo con el pequeño. Era necesario que sus padres aceptaran el hecho de verles juntos. Era necesario que Emma se mudase y tuvieran un sitio sólo para los dos. Eran necesarias tantas cosas, que no pudo reprimir un resoplido.

- ¿Estás bien? - Killian sujetó la barbilla de Emma con su mano, obligando a ésta a mirarle.

- Sí... sólo que... ¿sabes que en el momento en el que no seamos sólo nosotros, no será tan fácil?

- Lo sé... pero también sé que saldremos adelante. - dijo besándole la punta de la nariz con dulzura.

No dijeron más hasta que el taxi se detuvo, y el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" apareció ante ellos. Pagaron al taxista, que dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al lugar antes de dar la vuelta, y se cogieron de la mano para cruzar la linde. Fue un gesto simbólico, pero los dos se sintieron más seguros de esa manera.

Seguían con las manos entrelazadas cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Ya empezaban a cruzarse con los primeros vecinos, que les miraban curiosos.

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. Tú decides la primera parada, ¿Henry o tus padres?

- Henry, sin duda alguna.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? No quiero ser un problema...

- Mira, él sabe que fui a buscarte, sabe lo que hay, ya no es un crío. Puede que no seas su persona favorita en el mundo, pero quiere que sea feliz, así que... cuanto antes se acostumbre a ti mejor.

- Quiero cambiar eso, lo de que no le guste. Yo... he cometido muchos errores en el pasado, y supongo que un pirata no es el hombre que un niño elegiría para su madre, pero creo que puedo ganármele. Me recuerda mucho a Bae.

- Bueno, conmigo lo conseguiste. - le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, y se dirigieron juntos a casa de Regina.

Cuando llegaron, Emma llamó al timbre, y apenas unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Henry, y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

- Ya he vuelto... no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. - dijo, abrazándole con fuerza.

Al separarse, el niño reparó en la presencia de Killian.

- Hook... has vuelto. - su tono no era tan animado como hace un momento. Estaba serio, como a la expectativa.

- Hola, jovencito. Me alegro de verte.

- Sí, seguro... - se apartó para que entraran. - ¿Me ayudas a recoger mis cosas, mamá?

- Claro. Sube a tu cuarto, que ahora te alcanzo.

Cuando la figura de Henry se perdió escaleras arriba, Emma se volvió hacia Killian.

- Hey... - colocó su mano derecha en la cara del pirata, acariciándole - no te lo tomes mal, ¿vale? Cuando perdió sus recuerdos, se encariñó mucho contigo, puede volver a hacerlo.

- Eso fue cuando no sabía quién era, lo que es muy alentador...

- Henry se está haciendo mayor, supongo que no puede evitar protegerme... pero sólo necesita ver lo que veo yo.

- ¿Y qué ves tú? - las palabras de Emma estaban animando a Killian. Rodeó la cintura de la rubia y la pegó más a él.

- A un hombre en el que confío, que me hace sentir segura y protegida, que me quiere y al que yo también quiero.

Los labios de Killian presionaron con fuerza los de Emma. Cada beso entre ellos era especial... estaba cargado de pasión, de deseo, pero también de ilusiones y esperanzas.

- Vaya... siento interrumpir, pero la última vez que entré aquí, aún era mi salón. - dijo Regina. Les miraba desde el marco de la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina.

- Regina... ¡hola! - exclamó Emma, algo avergonzada, separándose de Killian. - Ya he vuelto, y... he venido a buscar a Henry. De hecho, está arriba recogiendo sus cosas, así que debería subir a ayudarle. - le dirigió una última mirada de reojo a Killian, esforzándose por no reír, y subió para reunirse con su hijo.

- De nada, Emma, no te deshagas en agradecimientos por cuidar de nuestro hijo mientras te ibas de travesía romántica - dijo Regina para sí misma, ya que era imposible que Emma la escuchase. Después fijó sus ojos en él. - Así que el pirata pródigo ha vuelto...

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Regina.

Regina y Hook nunca habían sido amigos ni nada parecido, pero por un momento, ella decidió bajar un poco la guardia con él, y decirle algo que tenía en su cabeza desde que Emma apareció pidiéndole ayuda para encontrarle.

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación en el Jolly Roger? Cuando hablamos de lo que me dijo Mendell de que los villanos nunca tenían un final feliz...

- Sí, me acuerdo.

- Ella te quiere... le ha costado admitirlo, pero te quiere. Y tú estás loco por ella... así que parece que has roto la norma.

- ¿Es tu forma de decir que te alegras por mí, cielo?

- Es mi forma de decirte que me das esperanza... de que yo pueda lograrlo también algún día.

Killian no dijo nada, sólo la miró y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Entonces, aparecieron Emma y Henry, con las maletas de éste. Regina se despidió del pequeño, y los tres salieron. Camino a casa de Snow y Charming, Emma tanteó el terreno con Henry.

- ¿Están muy enfadados? Porque me fui sin avisarles y todo eso.

- Estaban preocupados... y sí, supongo que enfadados también.

- Estupendo, porque yo también lo estoy. Por cierto, hijo, ¿qué te parece la idea de que tú y yo nos busquemos nuestra propia casa?

- Me parece genial, mamá. Me extrañaba que no lo hubieras planteado hace tiempo ya.

- Pues está decidido. La charla con mis padres va a ser realmente interesante...

Killian cogió su mano y se la apretó con cariño. Se giró para mirarle, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan suya de "tú puedes, Swan". Cuando metió la llave en la cerradura y entró en casa, se sentía preparada para enfrentarse incluso al peor de los villanos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**10**

Emma entró la primera, y Henry y Killian la siguieron. No había nadie en el salón, pero Snow, que había oído la puerta, bajaba por las escaleras con el pequeño Neal en brazos. Su expresión no dejaba entrever demasiado qué se le pasaba por la cabeza; estaba seria, pero no parecía enfadada.

- Emma... has vuelto.

- Acabamos de llegar. - Emma miraba fijamente a los ojos a su madre, con un tono de voz bastante frío. - ¿Está David?

- Ha salido, pero no tardará en volver.

- ¿Puedo cogerle? - dijo mirando al bebé.

- Claro... - se acercó hasta ella, colocándole al pequeño con cuidado en sus brazos.

- Hola, Neal. Qué grande estás, es increíble... ¿me has echado de menos, chiquitín? - hablaba con su voz más dulce mientras jugueteaba con el niño, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, y de Killian, que no pudo evitar derretirse al verla comportarse así con un bebé.

- Emma, tenemos que hablar... - dijo entonces Snow, acabando con el momento que se había creado.

- Sí, es cierto, pero me gustaría esperar a que llegase David. Quiero hablar con los dos... a solas. - se volvió hacia Henry y Killian. - ¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo por el puerto? En un rato me uno a vosotros.

Henry no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con el pirata, pero accedió. Killian se acercó hasta Emma.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte sola con ellos?

- Son mis padres, Killian, esto es un asunto sólo de los tres. ¿Te importa?

- Claro que no, lo entiendo perfectamente. Cuidaré bien de Henry.

- Lo sé, siempre lo haces. - le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Luego te veo.

Le dio otro beso a Henry, y ambos salieron, dejando a las dos mujeres solas, cara a casa. Emma dejó al pequeño Neal en la cuna y se sentó en el sofá. Snow se sentó frente a ella. Emma iba a empezar a hablar, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró David. Al ver a Emma, éste no pudo evitar que su cara se iluminase.

- ¡Emma! Por fin has vuelto. No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte.

- Hola, David. - contestó Emma, y al escucharla, David borró la sonrisa de su cara. Estaba tensa. - ¿Te importa sentarte? Me gustaría hablar con vosotros.

- Claro... - se sentó al lado de su mujer. - Tú dirás.

- Bueno... lo primero es pediros perdón por haber evitado vuestras llamadas durante estos días, pero sinceramente, no me apetecía hablar con vosotros. Estaba, y estoy, muy dolida por lo que hicisteis.

- Nunca fue nuestra intención... - empezó David.

- Por favor, dejadme terminar. Luego podréis decir lo que queráis. Veréis... sois mis padres, y os quiero. Y sé que vosotros me queréis, y que creéis que haciendo lo que hacéis estáis cuidando de mí. Pero no es así... lo que conseguís es que me sienta como una niña pequeña, cuyos padres intentan hacer que no han pasado más de 29 años desde que me metisteis en aquel árbol. Pero han pasado... y he vivido mucho, lo que me hace perfectamente capaz de tomar cualquier decisión que respecte a mi vida. No os fiáis de Killian después de lo que pasó, y lo entiendo, pero no sois vosotros los que tenéis que confiar en él: soy yo. Y lo hago, con todas mis fuerzas... pondría la vida de cualquiera de nosotros en sus manos. Porque me quiere, y yo le quiero a él. En ese sentido tengo que daros las gracias, porque si no hubiese sido porque vosotros prácticamente le apartasteis de mí, probablemente seguiría bien protegida detrás de esas paredes que me han rodeado toda mi vida. Pero igual que descubrí que vosotros erais mi hogar cuando creí que os perdía, lo mismo me ha pasado con él. Así que necesito que me deis un voto de confianza, y aceptéis que estamos juntos. No os estoy pidiendo permiso, porque no tengo que hacerlo. Pero tampoco quiero perderos... y si queréis que seamos una familia, una de verdad, no puede haber mentiras, ni podéis decidir por mí nunca más. Además... creo que es hora de que Henry y yo tengamos nuestro propio espacio. Somos muchas personas aquí metidas, y no es sano para nadie. Así que en estos días buscaremos un apartamento y nos mudaremos. Y nuevamente, espero que me respaldéis. La decisión está tomada, pero sería estupendo saber que cuento con vuestro apoyo.

Durante todo su "discurso", Emma estuvo mirando al suelo, en un punto situado justo delante de la bota de su padre. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de ambos. Ella había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y sentía que un enorme peso había desaparecido de sus hombros. Sabía que ahora les tocaba a ellos, y estaba preparada para afrontar sus palabras. El primero en hablar fue David.

- Emma... estos días sin saber nada de ti han sido una agonía. Si no hubiese sido por Henry, que nos llamó para decirnos que estabas bien, nos hubiésemos vuelto locos. Probablemente, porque nos sentíamos responsables de que te marcharas, y de cómo lo hiciste. Tienes razón: nos metimos en tu vida de una forma que no debíamos, y hablar con Hook así no fue una buena idea. También te digo que lo hicimos con la mejor de las intenciones, pero aun así no estuvo bien. Yo... sigo teniendo mis reticencias con él, pero pese a sus errores, ha demostrado que te quiere, y eso de momento es suficiente para mí. Y en cuanto a lo de irte de casa... aunque me dé pena ver como "mi niña" se marcha, es cierto que ya eres una adulta y quizá Henry y tú necesitáis más intimidad. Por mi parte, siento todo lo que ha pasado, y tienes mi apoyo.

Había notado la sinceridad de David en cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado, así que no pudo por menos que sonreírle y susurrarle un "gracias". Se giró hacia su madre. Snow seguía seria, y parecía estar librando una lucha interna consigo misma en aquellos momentos. Finalmente, se dirigió a su hija.

- No voy a disculparme por hacer lo que creí que era lo mejor para ti. Cuidar de ti, de Neal y de tu padre es el objetivo de mi vida, y prefiero equivocarme mil veces por intentar hacerlo que mantenerme al margen cuando pienso que no estás obrando correctamente. Hook ha vuelto, y voy a respetar tu decisión de estar con él, pero voy a estar ahí pendiente, quieras o no, y si vuelve a hacerte daño o a ponerte en peligro, Rumple será un angelito a mi lado. Quiero ver eso que tú has visto en él, y espero de verdad hacerlo algún día, pero de momento me mantengo en una "desconfianza controlada". Prometo respetar tus decisiones, siempre lo haré, pero no me pidas que no te dé mi opinión al respecto, porque soy tu madre. Y por eso mismo, me duele que quieras coger tus cosas y marcharte, pero supongo que es lo normal... igualmente, esta será siempre tu casa y la de Henry. Sólo te pido una cosa, - las emociones que había estado controlando hasta ahora se desbordaron, y aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos - no vuelvas a dejarnos fuera de tu vida como lo has hecho estos días, por favor. No lo soportaría.

Ver a su madre así fue demasiado para Emma, que se puso de pie y fue hasta ella para abrazarla. David se sumó al abrazo. Los tres habían dado su punto de vista y parecía que habían llegado a un entendimiento. Eran una familia, y el amor que se tenían, al final, era más grande que todo lo demás. Emma sentía que les había hecho comprender que necesitaba su espacio, tanto físico como a la hora de tomar decisiones, y que ellos lo respetarían. Después de varios segundos en esa posición, deshicieron el abrazo.

- He quedado en reunirme con Henry y Killian en el puerto, pero... me muero de hambre. Las hamburguesas de Granny's no están en Nueva York ni a bordo de barcos pesqueros. Os dejo invitarme a una. - dijo Emma sonriendo. Sus padres aceptaron rápidamente la invitación, y se dirigieron juntos al restaurante.

Mientras, en el puerto...


	11. Capítulo 11

**11**

Killian miraba a Henry, que avanzaba delante de él mientras comprobaba algo en su teléfono móvil. No había abierto la boca desde que salieran de casa de sus abuelos. Acababan de llegar al puerto, y el pirata decidió acabar con aquella situación.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? - contestó Henry, que no se molestó en levantar la vista de su móvil.

- ¿Por qué no dejas ese cacharro un rato y hablamos?

- No tengo nada que decirte.

Killian avanzó hasta donde estaba Henry, se puso frente a él y le quitó el teléfono de las manos, guardándoselo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Pues yo sí quiero hablar contigo.

- Eh, ¿de qué vas? ¿Te crees que eres mi padre o algo así? - protestó Henry, mirándole enfadado.

- Así que de eso va esta historia... mira, tienes dos opciones: sentarte conmigo en un banco y escucharme, y después te devolveré el aparatito parlante, o seguir caminando en silencio mientras yo empiezo a toquetear teclas hasta que acabe llamando a Dios sabe quién. Elige.

- Estupendo, ahora encima me amenazas.

Henry fue hecho una furia hasta un banco que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Killian respiró hondo antes de unirse a él y sentarse a su lado.

- Mira, hombrecito, sé que no te caigo bien...

- Para empezar, no me llames hombrecito, no soy un niño. Y no, no me caes bien.

- Está bien, "Henry", - comenzó de nuevo, haciendo énfasis en su nombre - no te caigo bien, lo respeto. Pero ahora, tu madre y yo estamos juntos, y tienes que aceptar eso.

- ¿Que lo acepte? ¡Te largaste dejándola tirada! Si ella no hubiese ido a buscarte, no hubiéramos vuelto a saber de ti, lo que no era una mala idea.

- Hice eso porque creí que era lo mejor para ella... pero me equivoqué.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión, por qué has vuelto?

- Porque fue a buscarme para decirme que me quería y para pedirme que volviese. Yo lo hice por ella antes, sé lo que eso significa.

- No te la mereces, ¿sabes?

- Hasta hace unos días, estaba convencido de eso. Escucha, Henry, no estoy orgulloso del hombre que fui años atrás. Fueran cuales fuesen mis motivos, hice cosas injustificables, y me arrepiento mucho. Pero antes de eso, era uno de los buenos, un hombre de honor. Y Emma me ha hecho querer volver a ser ese hombre, y cada día estoy un poco más cerca. Por eso creo que sí me merezco a alguien como ella, porque me hace mejor, y cualquier persona se merece algo así.

- ¿Y... y no volverás a irte? - el tono de Henry se había relajado un poco.

- No, nunca. Mi sitio está aquí, ella es mi hogar. Y tú eres lo más importante del mundo para tu madre, por eso me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad. No para ser tu padre, porque ni lo soy ni pretendo serlo. Él era... - como siempre que hablaba de Bae, no podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, y que algo se removiera dentro de él - era un gran hombre. Cuando yo le conocí, no era más que un crío dolido, y llegamos a tener una relación increíble. Jamás podré sustituirle, sólo me gustaría intentar tener contigo algo parecido a aquello.

Henry miró al suelo. Había algo dentro de él, algo que se moría por salir de su interior, y que a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo. Se decidió por ser sincero.

- Cuando volvimos de Nueva York, y yo no tenía mis recuerdos... me gustabas. No sé, eras como un personaje de videojuego, con esas pintas, y me divertía contigo. Pero luego... cada vez que te veía con mi madre, me daba miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

- Miedo de dejarte entrar en nuestras vidas. Mi madre ha perdido a mucha gente, y yo también. Cuando pasó lo de mi abuelo, nos enteramos de que habías estado colaborando con él, y además desapareciste, fue como una confirmación de que hacía bien en desconfiar, que tú también nos harías daño y después te irías. Yo no quiero un padre... ya tuve uno. Por poco tiempo, pero lo tuve. Pero sí quiero que mi madre tenga a alguien a su lado que la haga feliz, alguien bueno, alguien que no la deje ni le rompa el corazón.

- Quiero ser ese alguien, Henry. Créeme, no hay nada que quiera más. Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para demostrarte a ti, a tus abuelos, y por supuesto a ella, que puedo serlo.

- ¿Y no jugarás conmigo a "El padre del año"?

- Te aseguro que eso no entra en mis planes. Sólo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

- Enseñaste a mi padre a navegar... creo que no estaría mal que me dieras alguna clase.

Killian sonrió, y Henry le miró y sonrió también. Por fin habían dado un pequeño paso.

- Será un placer. Tu padre llevaba el mar en la sangre, y estoy seguro de que a ti también se te dará bien. Sólo hay un problema... ya no tengo un barco en el que enseñarte, y he decidido que puede que lo de "coger prestadas" embarcaciones ajenas no sea un gran ejemplo.

- Bueno... puede que haya una tercera opción - dijo Henry, señalando con la cabeza una pequeña caseta, con un cartel que ponía "Se alquilan barcos".

- Perfecto. ¿Por qué no me reservas un hueco este fin de semana, alquilamos un barco y te doy unas lecciones básicas al timón?

- No suena mal... quizá me apunté.

- Muy bien. Llámame con lo que sea. - dijo satisfecho, sacando del bolsillo el móvil y devolviéndoselo a Henry. - Aunque sigo sin entender qué le veis todos a estas cosas...

- Eres un antiguo, Killian. - le contestó el pequeño sonriendo, aunque ya distraído con algún juego.

Killian, sin poder evitarlo, alargó la mano y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, y Henry no le gruñó por ello, lo que sin duda era una buena señal. Aquel niño estaba en una edad difícil y había vivido más que cualquier otro a su edad. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia con él, y pasaría un tiempo hasta lograr que confiase 100% en él, pero al menos habían rebajado la tensión que había entre ellos hacía un rato.

- ¿Interrumpo? - dijo Emma, con una sonrisa, apareciendo de repente ante ellos. - Traigo comida. - dijo, agitando delante de sus caras una bolsa de papel con el logo de Granny's.

- Hey. No, no interrumpes, aquí ya hemos... terminado, ¿verdad, Henry?

- Sí, ya hemos terminado. - dirigió una sonrisa a su madre, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el teléfono.

Emma le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Killian y se apartó un poco del banco, y él se puso de pie y fue hasta ella.

- Parece que os ha ido bien, ¿no? Se le ve contento.

-Eso creo... estamos en el buen camino al menos. ¿Tú que tal con tus padres?

- Creo que también estamos en el buen camino. Ya les he contado que Henry y yo nos mudamos, y lo han aceptado.

- ¿Y lo nuestro? - dijo, alargando su mano para acariciarle el pelo.

- También lo han aceptado... y mejor, porque no les queda otro remedio. - y le sonrió pícaramente antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, y besarle.

Killian recibió el beso con ganas. Cerró los ojos, pegó su cuerpo al suyo, y sólo existían los labios y los brazos de Emma en ese momento. Se separaron sólo un segundo para coger aire, y Killian lo aprovechó para preguntar:

- ¿Cuándo has dicho que te mudabas?

Antes de que Emma pudiera contestar, se escuchó la "protesta" de Henry.

- ¡Eh, que sigo aquí!

Emma y Killian se echaron a reír. Se dirigieron de nuevo al banco, pero antes de sentarse a comer con Henry, Emma susurró al oído a Killian sólo dos palabras, pero que sin duda encerraban dentro una gran promesa: "muy pronto".


	12. Capítulo 12

**12**

Emma dio una vuelta más por el salón, mirando con atención las paredes.

- ¿Henry, no crees que es demasiado grande para nosotros dos?

- Bueno, puede que no seamos sólo dos para siempre.

Emma miró a su hijo, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Y en ese momento, como si el destino quisiera dejárselo aún más claro, apareció Killian en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos se volvieron para mirarle, y ella no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

- Bien, no hay rastro de humedades en ninguna habitación, y como alguien que ha vivido muchos años en un barco, sé de lo que hablo. – entonces reparó en la sonrisa de su novia y en la mirada cómplice que le dirigió al pequeño. - ¿Me he perdido algo?

- No, sólo estábamos… calculando el espacio. Sinceramente, la casa es preciosa.

- Sí, mamá, es perfecta. Deberíamos quedárnosla.

- La verdad es que te pega, Swan. Os imagino a los dos aquí.

- Vale, parece que estamos todos de acuerdo. Me gustaría que David y Mary Margaret la vieran también antes de tomar la decisión definitiva. Esta tarde voy a hacer de canguro de Neal porque van a salir para una "velada romántica", así que les diré que aprovechen y se pasen antes por aquí.

Tras hablar con la chica de la inmobiliaria y pedirle que les reservara la casa, y que al día siguiente le darían una respuesta, salieron de allí. Entonces, sonó el teléfono de Henry. Era Regina, para preguntarle si le apetecía pasar la tarde con ella y quedarse a dormir en su casa.

- Por mí no hay problema. En casa con el bebé te aburrirías, así que puedes decirle que sí. – comentó Emma a su hijo, que se había dirigido a ella para pedirle permiso.

Mientras Henry seguía hablando con Regina, Killian se acercó a Emma.

- Así que hoy te toca hacer de hermana mayor.

- Sí, y la verdad es que me encanta. Además, Neal es el niño más bueno del mundo.

- ¿Sabes que da la casualidad de que no tengo nada que hacer hoy? – dijo Killian, poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

- No me digas… - contestó Emma, sonriendo en respuesta, pues le era imposible resistirse. - ¿Te estás ofreciendo para hacer de canguro conmigo?

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Pero qué sabes tú sobre bebés?

- No mucho, pero aprendo rápido.

- Claro… y tu oferta no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que vaya a estar sola en casa, ¿no?

- ¿Sola? ¿Dónde pretendes meter al niño? – Killian fingió estar escandalizado.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! – dijo Emma, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. – Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es ver la tele y una cena casera. Nada más. – su énfasis en las dos últimas palabras dejó claro que creía saber cuáles eran las intenciones del pirata.

- No suena tan mal. Luego me llamas y me dices a qué hora me paso.

- ¿Luego? ¿Dónde vas?

- A prepararme. – le dio un suave beso en los labios, le guiñó el ojo y se despidió de Henry con la mano, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Granny's.

- Esto es absurdo. ¿De verdad me estoy arreglando para quedarme en casa haciendo de canguro?

Emma hablaba sola en voz alta delante del espejo, mirando desde todos los ángulos el tercer modelito que se probaba. Se sentía ridícula, pero iba a ir Killian y quería que la viese guapa. La idea de estar a solas con él la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, veía cuánto la deseaba. Pero el "problema" era que ella le deseaba tanto o más. Ya no tenía sentido seguir negando que desde que subieron juntos el tallo de judías se había sentido atraída por él, pero ahora que le conocía y se había enamorado de él de esa manera, la atracción se había multiplicado hasta límites que le daba miedo no poder controlar. Entonces, el timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Era él. Echó un último vistazo al vestido negro que llevaba, se arregló un poco el pelo con las manos, y fue a abrir.

- Hola. Traigo… vino. – Killian tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder acabar la frase. Miró a Emma de arriba abajo; estaba impresionante. - Swan, no tengo palabras.

- Gracias. - Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre traer vino? ¿Pretendes que me emborrache mientras cuido a mi hermano?

- ¿Me dejas pasar y lo discutimos?

Emma se apartó de la puerta, y Killian entró al salón. Se dirigió a la cocina americana y dejó la botella sobre la encimera.

- Es vino bueno, una copa no va a emborracharte, y me comprometo a no dejarte beber más.

- Supongo que tendré que fiarme de ti. Ponte cómodo, la cena estará enseguida. - dijo, poniendo a calentar la olla de pasta que había preparado un rato antes.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? - Killian la abrazó por detrás, mirando por encima del hombro de ella lo que estaba cocinando.

- Sí, puedes. Pon la mesa y aléjate de mi cocina. - dijo Emma riendo.

- Como desees. - la soltó riendo también, y empezó a llevar los platos, vasos y cubiertos.

Cuando Emma acabó de calentar la comida, la llevó a la mesa. Se acercó un segundo para comprobar que Neal seguía dormidito en la cuna (aun no se creía que le hubiese dado el biberón y justo después se hubiese quedado frito, era un bendito), y después fue a sentarse con Killian, que ya había abierto la botella y llenado los vasos de vino.

- Sólo una copa, Swan, lo he prometido. - dijo ante la mirada de preocupación de Emma. - Además, quiero hacer un brindis.

- Muy bien. - Emma cogió su vaso, y le miró. - ¿Por qué brindamos?

- Por nosotros, y por el gran futuro que tenemos por delante. - Killian la miraba con intensidad mientras hablaba, y chocó su vaso contra el de ella. - Salud.

- Salud. - Emma sonrió antes de dar un trago de vino. Era realmente bueno. - Vale, tenías razón, el vino es excelente.

- Te lo dije. - iba a besarla, cuando sonó el móvil de Emma.

- Es David. - dijo, mirando la pantalla. - Hola… Sí, todo bien, Neal está dormido y no hace ni un ruidito… ¿En serio os gusta? Significa mucho para mí… Mañana mismo firmaré los papeles entonces… De acuerdo, pasarlo bien… Adiós. - colgó y se volvió hacia Killian. - Dice que han visto la casa y que les encanta. Así que mañana iré a ver a Claire y firmaré el contrato.

- Me alegro mucho por ti. Es un gran paso, y va a salir bien.

- Lo sé. Gracias por ayudarme a tomar la decisión. Me estás apoyando mucho con todo y te lo agradezco de veras.

- Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte. Siempre.

Se acercó más a ella y la besó. Un beso siguió a otro, pero una lucecita de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Emma, recordándole dónde estaban, y se apartó.

- Eh… deberíamos cenar antes de que se enfríe. - dijo, empezando a servir los platos.

- Claro, tienes razón. - suspiró para recomponerse y cogió el mando de la tele. - Si me dices cómo va esto…

Emma se echó a reír. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle que Killian y ella perteneciesen a épocas distintas, y que a él le costase tanto adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías. Le cogió el mando y encendió el televisor. Después de mirar por varios canales, dejó un capítulo de Anatomía de Grey, y se pusieron a cenar.

- Así que el médico éste, que hace diez minutos decía que quería casarse con la rubia, ahora va a acostarse con la morena porque está cabreado y quiere darle celos.

Hacía un rato que habían terminado de cenar. Ahora estaban los dos sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, viendo la tele con un cuenco de palomitas en la mano.

- Ya te lo he explicado: él no quiere a la morena, pero la rubia no se decide, y sabe que se va a subir por las paredes si se entera y busca provocar una reacción en ella.

- Como hubiese hecho yo lo mismo… - dijo para sí, aunque Emma, que tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo escuchó.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, nada… sólo digo que a ti también te costó lo tuyo decidirte.

- ¿Por eso ibas poniéndole ojitos a Tinkerbell? ¿Para provocarme?

- ¡Sí! Sabía que te había molestado eso, aunque te negaras a reconocerlo.

- No me molestaba…

- Nooo, que va, sólo estabas loca de celos.

Emma se incorporó, apagó la tele y se volvió hacia él, intentando parecer enfadada.

- Eres un creído insufrible, ¿lo sabes?

- Puede, pero tú estás loca por este creído insufrible, y si hubiese pasado algo con Tink, te habría matado.

- Así que no pasó nada en Granny's… lo suponía. - dijo Emma con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Odio cuando te pones tan subidita…

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí…

Se mantuvieron unos segundos la mirada, hasta que no pudieron más. Emma soltó el bol de palomitas, que acabó tirado en el suelo, y rodeó el cuello de Killian, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Empezaron a besarse como si el mundo se acabase esa misma noche, y ninguna luz de alarma funcionaba en aquel momento. Él llevó su mano a la nuca de ella para besarla aún más profundamente. Emma se tumbó en el sofá, arrastrando a Killian y colocándole sobre ella. Empezaba a quitarle la chaqueta de cuero mientras él la besaba con fervor el cuello, cuando el móvil de Emma empezó a sonar de nuevo.

- Maldita sea… ¿tienes que cogerlo? - dijo Killian, en voz baja, sin parar de besar su cuello. Notaba a Emma dudar debajo de él. El móvil seguía sonando, y el sonido despertó al bebé, que empezó a llorar.

- Genial… está visto que sí tengo que cogerlo. Tú, Neal; yo, el teléfono.

Killian se levantó y le tendió la mano a Emma para que se levantara también. Ésta cogió el móvil de la mesa.

- Leroy, hola…

- Ese enanito me tiene manía, está claro - susurró Killian, que movía de un lado a otro la cuna del pequeño para intentar que se calmase.

- ¿Un cuervo? ¿Qué ha aparecido un cuervo en el límite de la ciudad? ¿Y para eso me llamas?... Ajá… ¿Que trae un mensaje?... Sí, de acuerdo, voy para allá. - Colgó el teléfono. - Tengo que ir hasta el límite de la ciudad. Parece ser que ha aparecido un cuervo y trae un mensaje con algún tipo de amenaza, y ha empezado a cundir el pánico. Voy a ver de qué se trata, no tardaré. Necesito que te quedes con Neal.

- ¿Quieres que me quede solo con el niño? - la cara de Killian era un poema.

- Mary Margaret y David están por ahí disfrutando; ya se ha estropeado nuestra noche, no voy a cargarme la suya avisándoles por esto. - Cogió una chaqueta, su bolso y se acercó a Killian. - Lo harás bien, confío plenamente en ti. Si no se calla, cógele en brazos para calmarle. - Le besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Eran más de las 11 cuando Emma volvió. Después de una breve reunión, había conseguido calmar a unos cuantos habitantes del pueblo, que andaban por el bosque después de un día de caza y se habían encontrado con el cuervo. La verdad es que el bicho tenía una pinta aterradora y el mensaje de "Esta vez ganaremos nosotros. Preparaos" no era muy alentador, pero les había convencido de ponerse 100% con ello al día siguiente, pues si esta noche hubieran querido hacerles algo, se hubieran dejado de amenazas y ya lo habrían hecho.

- Estábamos demasiado tranquilos… - dijo Emma para sí mientras abría la puerta de casa. Estaba cansada, y cabreada por la interrupción, pero lo que vio en ese momento al entrar lo compensó todo. Killian estaba dormido en el sofá, y tenía al pequeño Neal dormido sobre su pecho, agarrándole con su "mano buena". Emma cerró la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido, y se quedó unos segundos más contemplando la escena. Se les veía tan tiernos, tan vulnerables… por primera vez, Emma se imaginó teniendo un hijo con Killian, y el pensamiento le calentó el corazón. Se acercó y cogió al bebé, con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los dos. Le dejó dormido en su cunita, y fue a su habitación a por una manta. Volvió al salón, y arropó a Killian con ella. Le miró embobada un poco más.

- Buenas noches, Killian. - dijo, aun sabiendo que era imposible que la oyera. Entró de nuevo en su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. En unos días, estaría durmiendo en su nueva casa, y Killian y ella tendrían por fin la noche que se merecían. Se prometió a sí misma que ningún cuervo podría estropear aquello.


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

Unos toquecitos en el hombro despertaron a Killian. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin duda por haber dormido toda la noche en el sofá en la misma postura. Se quitó la manta de encima (¿cómo había llegado allí una manta?) y abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba Mary Margaret.

- Buenos días, Bello Durmiente. - pudo notar la ironía en su voz. - David y yo llegamos tarde anoche, y nos pareció mal despertarte, pero creo que ya era hora de hacerlo.

- Buenos días. - dijo Killian, mientras se estiraba intentando que cada músculo volviese a su sitio. - Podíais haberme avisado cuando llegasteis, no pasa nada…

- En realidad, eso es lo de menos. Sólo hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, por curiosidad: ¿por qué has dormido en el sofá de mi salón la noche en la que supuestamente Emma iba a cuidar "sola" de Neal?

Killian se rascó detrás de la oreja, como siempre que se ponía nervioso, intentando buscar una buena respuesta a eso, cuando Emma apareció, bajando las escaleras.

- Yo le pedí que viniera. Estaba sola, viendo la tele, cuando Leroy me llamó por un asunto y tuve que salir. No quería interrumpir vuestra cita, y como no podía dejar al pequeño sin vigilancia, le dije a Killian si podía hacerme el favor de quedarse un rato con él hasta que volviera. - llegó hasta él y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios, antes de susurrarle, para que su madre no pudiese oírlo, un "de nada". - Buenos días, por cierto. Necesito café, ya. - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, cogiendo la cafetera y llenándose una taza.

- Qué tontería, podías habernos llamado y hubiésemos venido enseguida. No tenías que avisar a otra persona para que se encargase de nuestro hijo, estando nosotros tan cerca y disponibles.

- Killian lo hizo estupendamente; cuando volví, Neal estaba dormido como un angelito. Pero no me parecía bien decirle que se fuera siendo tan tarde, así que imaginé que no os importaría que se quedase en el sofá. No es para tanto...

- Bueno, siento interrumpir este desayuno tan familiar y nada incómodo, pero debería marcharme ya. - se volvió hacia Emma. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a firmar el contrato de la casa?

- No, tranquilo. Me voy ahora a la comisaría a estudiar el asunto del cuervo, y desde allí llamaré a Claire para que me diga a qué hora me paso a firmar. Iré en un momento, y probablemente vuelva a la comisaría y coma allí, así que no merece la pena. Pero he pensado que podíamos cenar todos juntos en Granny's para celebrar lo de la casa.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos esta noche entonces. - dijo sonriéndola. Después, se dirigió a Snow. - Hasta luego, Mary Margaret.

- Hasta luego, Killian.

Cuando él se marchó, Emma dio el último trago a su café y miró a su madre.

- No te mataría ser un poco más cariñosa con él.

- Lo estoy intentando, Emma. Anoche, cuando llegué y le vi en el sofá, me dieron ganas de montar una escena, pero David me convenció de no hacerlo. Eso ya es algo, ¿no?

- Pues me gustaría que lo intentaras un poquito más. Esta noche en la cena será una buena ocasión de pasar todos un rato distendido y que liméis asperezas.

- De acuerdo, pondré de mi parte. Pero él también tiene que entenderme y poner de la suya.

- Lo hace. De verdad, quiero que esto salga bien, y creo que podríais llevaros genial. - miró su reloj. - Bueno, tengo que irme. No me esperéis a comer.

- Vale. Oye, una cosa, ¿qué es eso del cuervo?

- Aún no lo sé ni yo, te daré detalles en cuanto me ponga con ello. Luego nos vemos.

- Emma, sólo una cosa más. - dijo Snow, cuando su hija ya había llegado a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir. - Sé que te quedan pocos días en esta casa, pero si antes de marcharte, tu padre y yo volvemos a salir por ahí, y tu novio y tú decidís aprovechar el rato para tener una cita y hacer… bueno, lo que fuera que hicieseis anoche, te agradecería que tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo y ahorrarte las excusas. Yo no tengo tu don, pero sé cuándo mientes, cariño. Además, reconozco un chupetón cuando lo veo. Que tengas un buen día.

Dicho esto, Snow subió las escaleras y dejó a Emma con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir. Antes de salir, sacó un espejito de su bolso, y efectivamente, vio la mancha en su cuello. "Maldita sea, Killian", pensó. Por un momento, valoró la posibilidad de tapárselo con maquillaje, pero aquello le haría sentirse aun más ridícula.

- En fin... podía haber sido peor. - se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, y entonces vio un par de palomitas tiradas al lado de la pata del sofá. Recordó cómo habían llegado allí, y notó cómo el calor le invadía el cuerpo, acumulándose en sus mejillas. Si por un capricho del destino, sus padres hubieran vuelto a casa en ese momento... - Sí, definitivamente podía haber sido mucho peor. Se agachó para recoger las palomitas, las tiró a la basura y se marchó, dispuesta a olvidarse por un rato de revolcones nocturnos y a concentrarse en el trabajo.

A eso de la 7.30 p.m., Emma llegó a Granny's. Estaba cansada, se había pasado todo el día hablando con gente y leyendo informes, pero ya tenía su casa y eso había que celebrarlo. Además, estaba muerta de hambre. Cuando entró, vi a sus padres y a Henry en una mesa, y se sentó con ellos.

- Hola. ¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando?

- Sólo un poco, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal el día? - preguntó David.

- Largo. Después de ir de aquí para allá, interrogando a medio pueblo y consultando expedientes, he hablado con Belle y tenemos una teoría. Creemos que es Maléfica quien está detrás del asunto del cuervo.

- ¿Maléfica? Pensaba que había muerto. - dijo Snow, sorprendida.

- Pues parece que no. Y en el mensaje hablaba en plural, así que no vendrá sola. Ahora mismo no podemos hacer mucho más, sólo intentar estar preparados cuando aparezca. Pero… no me apetece hablar de trabajo ahora. Sólo quiero hablar de esto. - y mostró orgullosa las llaves de su nuevo hogar.

- ¡Genial, mamá! - Henry estaba casi tan contento como ella.

- Nos alegramos mucho por ti, cielo. Sabes que nos da pena que os vayáis, pero lo entendemos, y sólo queremos verte feliz. - Snow sonrió y apretó la mano de su hija con cariño.

- Gracias. Además, estamos a menos de 10 minutos andando, sólo notaremos el cambio cuando no tengamos que hacer fila para ducharnos. - dijo Emma riendo. - Dios, qué hambre tengo. Espero que Killian no tarde mucho.

- En realidad ya ha llegado. Cuando entramos, le vimos hablando en la barra con Ruby, y decidimos ir cogiendo mesa. Después se metieron en la cocina y llevan ya un rato largo allí. - comentó David.

- Ah… vale, esperaremos entonces.

Sin saber bien por qué, aquello le había provocado a Emma una fuerte punzada en el estómago, y no era por el hambre. La idea de que Ruby y Killian estuvieran juntos y solos en la cocina no le gustaba, y se sintió absurda por ello. Killian la quería, se lo había demostrado sobradamente, y Ruby era una gran amiga. ¿Por qué estaba celosa entonces? Quizá el breve coqueteo de Killian con ella cuando estuvo ingresado en el hospital, o el hecho de que Ruby era espectacular y no fuera precisamente "tapada" a trabajar… no lo sabía, pero no le hacía gracia.

- ¡Hey, ya has llegado! - Killian salió de la cocina, la vio y fue hasta la mesa. Emma le hizo hueco y él se sentó a su lado. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso, pero sintió las miradas de David y Snow fijas sobre él, y cambió de idea. - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, estupendamente. - dijo Emma, intentando que no se notara que estaba molesta. Sus padres comentaban algo con Henry, así que aprovechó para dirigirse directamente a Killian, bajando un poco la voz. - ¿Qué hacías en la cocina?

- ¿En la cocina? Eh, nada… he entrado a preguntarle a la camarera qué platos llevan cebolla, porque luego me sienta fatal. - comentó Killian, evitando mirar a Emma a los ojos mientras hablaba, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para ella. - ¿Pedimos? - preguntó subiendo la voz, para incluir de nuevo a todos en la conversación.

- Claro. - Emma sonrió forzadamente, y cogió la carta fingiendo que leía, mientras por dentro trataba de encontrar una explicación razonable al hecho de que su novio acabase de mentirle a la cara.


	14. Capítulo 14

**14**

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Todos charlaban animadamente, e incluso Mary Margaret se dirigió un par de veces a Killian con tono cordial. Precisamente por eso, a Emma le fastidiaba no estar disfrutando de aquello. Aunque participaba en las conversaciones y las risas, cada vez que miraba a Killian, o éste le decía algo, se incomodaba. Él estuvo cariñoso y atento como de costumbre, pero Emma sabía que antes le había mentido, y le dolía.

- ¿Me llevo ya los platos, familia? - apareció Ruby junto a la mesa, hablando con tono cantarín. Emma la miró de arriba abajo: melena suelta, maquillaje perfecto, top blanco escotado y minifalda roja. Ella se había pasado todo el día en la comisaría y ni siquiera había pasado por casa para cambiarse de ropa. Su autoestima caía por momentos.

- Sí, Ruby, gracias. - contestó Mary Margaret sonriendo. - Por cierto, me parece que el chocolate y tú os habéis peleado.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes una mancha en el top y otra en la falda. Deberías darle con un poco de jabón ahora, o luego te será imposible quitarlas.

- Ay, Dios, es verdad. - protestó repasando su atuendo. - La abuelita se ha cogido el día libre, y me ha dejado a mí con todo, y soy nefasta con los postres. Aunque en este caso, creo que las manchas merecen la pena. - en ese momento, lanzó una mirada y una sonrisa cómplices a Killian. Él la sonrió en respuesta, y bajó la mirada, tímido. - Cuando probéis el resultado me daréis la razón. Os lo traigo ahora mismo. - y se alejó con los platos sucios y su habitual contoneo de caderas.

Mary Margaret empezó a contar una anécdota sobre Ruby, cuando ambas huían juntas por el Bosque Encantado. Todos la escuchaban divertidos, menos Emma. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué eran esas miradas y esas sonrisas? Nadie más parecía haber visto algo raro ahí, pues se reían como si nada, el primero Killian. ¿Era paranoia suya, o ese "flirteo" no era normal?

- ¿A que sí, Emma? ¿Emma, estás ahí? - la voz de David la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí. ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas toda la noche distraída.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo.

- Te estás haciendo mayor, ¿eh? Y luego soy yo el que tiene 200 años… - comentó Killian sonriéndola. Él también la notaba rara, y buscaba que se relajara con la broma. Alargó su mano para colocarle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y entonces vio que Emma torcía el gesto y le sujetaba el brazo antes de que la tocase.

- Chocolate. - dijo Emma. Estaba muy seria, tensa.

- ¿Qué pasa con el chocolate? - preguntó Killian, sin entender.

- Tienes una mancha de chocolate en la muñeca. - su tono era glaciar. Señaló con la cabeza el brazo que le tenía sujeto, y vio que bajo la manga de su chaqueta de cuero asomaba una mancha de color marrón.

- ¿Sí? Qué extraño, no sé cómo me habré manchado. Puede que ni sea chocolate, seguramente es barro. - Emma notó el nerviosismo de Killian. Éste retiró el brazo y se frotó la mancha contra la servilleta que tenía sobre la mesa. No la miraba.

- ¿Me dejas salir? Necesito tomar el aire.

- ¿Cómo que tomar el aire? Hace un frío tremendo fuera y…

- Killian, he dicho que te levantes y me dejes salir. ¡Ahora! - subió la voz más de lo necesario, y toda la gente del restaurante se volvió para ver qué pasaba.

Sin dejar de mirarla, atónito, Killian se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emma se levantó y salió corriendo del local, pegando un portazo.

Realmente hacía un frío de perros. Emma se cruzó el abrigo y rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos mientras andaba, y no sólo para darse calor, sino para reconfortarse. Caminaba a grandes zancadas, intentando dejar Granny's atrás lo antes posible, y luchando contra las lágrimas que estaban deseando salir de sus ojos. Sólo quería llegar a casa, meterse en la cama y olvidarse de ese día horrible. Pero entonces oyó pasos detrás de ella, y escuchó su voz.

- ¡Swan! ¡Swan, para!

No era la primera vez que gritaba su apellido de aquella forma. Recordó cuándo le dejó esposado en el tallo de judías, y cuando hizo lo mismo en Nueva York antes de que se lo llevara la policía. En ambas ocasiones, había actuado así porque no confiaba en él. ¿Lo hacía ahora? Sin contestarse esa pregunta, siguió andando deprisa.

- ¡Swan, maldita sea! - Killian aceleró su paso, y la alcanzó. La agarró por el brazo, obligándola a girarse para mirarle. - ¿Qué demonios… - no pudo acabar la pregunta cuando miró su rostro. Vio aquellos ojos que tantas cosas le hacían sentir llenos de lágrimas, y cualquier mínimo rastro de enfado desapareció. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, déjame, quiero irme. - intentó soltarse, pero Killian la tenía sujeta con firmeza.

- No, no te voy a dejar hasta que me digas por qué te has ido así y por qué estás a punto de llorar.

- ¿Sabes? Me parece increíble que todavía me lo preguntes. No sabía que eras tan cínico. - dio un nuevo tirón de su brazo, sin éxito.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - vio que en los ojos de Emma no sólo había lágrimas, sino también rabia, y eso le activó. - Te largas en mitad de la cena sin dar explicaciones, dejándonos a todos plantados. Me haces seguirte dando gritos, ¿y encima me insultas? Me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que pasa.

- ¡Yo no te he pedido que me siguieras! ¡Déjame! - Emma también subió la voz.

- ¡Dime qué ocurre!

- ¡Que te den! ¿Por qué no vuelves al restaurante con Ruby? Seguro que ella te mantiene entretenido el resto de la noche.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - y entonces Killian lo entendió. - No me lo puedo creer… dime que no has pensado lo que creo que has pensado.

- Vaya, por fin te has dado cuenta, perfecto. ¿Me devuelves mi brazo?

- ¡No! No vas a lanzar esa bomba y marcharte. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- ¡Sí, me he vuelto loca! Estoy loca y soy tonta, las dos cosas. Me ha vuelto a pasar… cada vez que bajo mis barreras y entrego mi corazón, acabo igual. No sé por qué pensaba que contigo sería diferente…

- Te estás equivocando, Swan. No me puedo creer que confíes tan poco en mí, después de todo.

- ¡Confiaba en ti, Killian! Más que en nadie. Pero todo lo que ha salido de tu boca esta noche han sido mentiras, una detrás de otra.

- Si me dejas que te lo explique…

- No quiero tus explicaciones. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que anoche te quedaste con el calentón, que te has dado cuenta de que las cosas conmigo no son fáciles y has decidido ir a "desahogarte" a otro sitio. - una parte de ella se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, pero otra parte, esa que estaba dolida y rabiosa, necesitaba soltarlas.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? - preguntó Killian, destrozado. Aquellas palabras de Emma le habían quemado más por dentro que la puñalada que le mandó al hospital en Nueva York. Cerró los ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos y la miró fijamente, y cuando habló, ya no había enfado. Sólo dolor. - Supongo que, pese a todo, me sigues viendo como ese pirata bastardo que intento dejar atrás cada día. Es bueno saberlo, así puedo dejar de esforzarme. - Le soltó el brazo. - Puedes irte.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, mirándose. Emma le conocía demasiado, y supo leer en su expresión el daño que acababa de hacerle. Odiaba el mal concepto que Killian tenía de sí mismo; ella ya no le veía como el pirata que fue, en absoluto. Sabía que había cambiado, y lo valoraba. Deseaba ir hasta él, abrazarle y decirle que le quería. Pero entonces recordó las mentiras… no había nada que Emma odiase más en el mundo que las mentiras, y más si venían de alguien importante para ella. Necesitaba pensar y estar sola, así que agachó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Killian solo en mitad de la calle, viéndola marchar.

Era tardísimo, y ambos seguían despiertos. Killian daba vueltas en la cama, aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Anoche todo era perfecto, y hoy se daba cuenta de que Emma confiaba tan poco en él como para imaginar que pudiese engañarla con otra. ¿Siempre sería así, la alargada sombra de su pasado le perseguiría toda su vida? En ese caso, dudaba mucho que su relación pudiese funcionar. Emma, por su parte, intentaba ordenar su cabeza. ¿De verdad pensaba que había algo entre Ruby y Killian? Por un momento descartaba la idea, y al instante siguiente recordaba las miradas cómplices, el chocolate y cómo él le había mentido, no sólo una, sino dos veces. Ya no se molestaba en retener las lágrimas; imaginar que él pudiese tocar o besar a otra era demasiado para ella. Ninguno de los dos pegó ojo aquella noche, porque no hay peor insomnio que el provocado por un corazón roto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**15**

- Emma, tienes mala cara. ¿Has dormido algo?

- Muy poco, sinceramente.

Estaba agotada. Habría dormido dos horas como mucho, cuando el cansancio venció finalmente a sus pensamientos. Se dejó caer en una banqueta de la cocina, y recibió con agradecimiento el café que Snow le puso en las manos.

- ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasó anoche? Cuando Henry, tu padre y yo llegamos anoche, estabas metida en la cama y no quisimos molestarte.

- En realidad, no me apetece hablar de eso. Siento haberme ido así y dejaros allí plantados, os compensaré otro día.

- La cena me da lo mismo, Emma. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

- He tenido momentos mejores.

- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Quizá pueda ayudarte. David se ha llevado a Henry al colegio, así que podemos hablar tranquilas nosotras dos.

- Debería ir a la comisaria y seguir investigando sobre Maléfica…

- Para un segundo. - Snow interrumpió a su hija. Se sentó junto a ella y le agarró la mano con cariño. - Ese tema no me preocupa nada ahora mismo. Por favor, no te lo guardes dentro. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, cuéntaselo a otra persona. A Killian, por ejemplo.

- Él es la última persona con la que necesito hablar ahora mismo.

- Vale, parece que he encontrado el origen del problema. ¿Habéis discutido?

- Puede decirse que sí.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Emma cogió aire, lo soltó despacio, y volviéndose hacia su madre, le contó todo: las mentiras, sus sospechas sobre Ruby, la pelea… Inesperadamente, cuando Emma terminó de hablar, Snow se echó a reír.

- Ah, estupendo, ¿te parece gracioso?

- No, cielo, lo siento, no quería reírme. Pero… en serio, ¿Killian y Ruby? ¿Tú te has parado a pensarlo fríamente?

- Sé que parece absurdo, pero dime si no tengo motivos para sospechar.

- ¿Qué explicación te dio él para las mentiras?

- Ninguna, no le dejé hablar, y luego fui cruel con él y… se acabó la discusión.

- Mira, no soy la persona más indicada para defenderle, pero a pesar de sus defectos, creo que te quiere de verdad. Y por supuesto, pongo la mano en el fuego por Ruby. No es de esa clase de chicas, Emma, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé… ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

- Pues si aún estás demasiado dolida con Killian, puedes hablar con la otra parte…

- Tienes razón, voy a hablar con Ruby. Me pasaré por Granny's antes de ir a la comisaría.

- Bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes dónde estoy.

- Gracias, mamá. - la abrazó cariñosamente, y se puso en camino.

Granny's estaba hasta arriba, como todas las mañanas. Abriéndose paso, Emma consiguió hacerse un hueco en la barra. Esperó pacientemente hasta que Ruby la vio.

- ¡Emma! Menos mal que estás aquí. Dame un minuto, acabo con estos desayunos y estoy contigo.

La vio ir de una mesa a otra, acelerada, pero siempre con una sonrisa y una palabra amable para todo el mundo. Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja en la barra y le gritó a la abuelita, que estaba en la cocina.

- ¡Me cojo 5 minutos! - después se volvió hacia Emma. - Ven, estaremos más cómodas en una mesa.

Se sentaron en una mesa que acababa de quedarse libre. Antes de que Emma pudiese decir nada, Ruby se le adelantó.

- Killian ha hablado conmigo hace un rato, y me lo ha contado todo. ¿Tú te has vuelto loca?

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- Sí, pero por favor, no añadas eso a tu lista de paranoias. Supuso que vendrías a verme, y quería ponerme al corriente de la situación. ¿De verdad has creído que teníamos un lío?

- Ya no sé ni lo que creo, Ruby. David me dijo que llegó y se metió en la cocina contigo, y estuvisteis allí un buen rato. Cuando le pregunté, se inventó una excusa absurda para eso, y luego vi cómo os mirabais, y que los dos estabais manchados de chocolate, y mi cabeza se volvió loca…

- No puedo creer que pienses que soy capaz de enrollarme con tu novio. ¡Somos amigas, Emma!

- Lo sé…

- Mira, Killian es un chico guapísimo, cualquiera se fijaría en él. Pero jamás, escúchame, jamás, tendría nada con él, por dos motivos. Uno, está contigo, y para mí eso es sagrado. Y dos, está enamoradísimo de ti.

- Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que me estoy volviendo loca y no me mintió? ¿Y lo del chocolate?

- Espera aquí. - Ruby se levantó y fue a la cocina. Volvió unos segundos después con un pastel en las manos. - Si no hubieras salido corriendo anoche, lo habrías entendido todo. - Dicho esto, puso el pastel en la mesa.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta. El pastel se componía de un sencillo bizcocho, y estaba totalmente cubierto de chocolate. Encima, escrito con chocolate blanco, podía leerse la frase "Feliz Nuevo Hogar. K.".

- Vino a verme antes de la cena porque quería darte una sorpresa. Como no tenía ningún postre ya hecho y la abuelita no estaba, le pedí que se metiera conmigo en la cocina para ayudarme o no llegaríamos a tiempo. Y dado que ninguno de los dos somos expertos reposteros, hay chocolate desperdigado por todos los rincones de la cocina, pero no porque nos rebozásemos desnudos en él precisamente…

No sabía qué decir. Se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo. Killian la quería tanto que le había preparado algo así, y ella había desconfiado de él y le había hecho daño. Levantó la cabeza hacia Ruby.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Ruby. En serio, no tengo palabras. Yo… esto es precioso, de verdad. No sé cómo disculparme…

- Tranquila, disculpas aceptadas. Si yo tuviese un novio así, también estaría preocupada de que alguna arpía intentase quitármelo. - dijo riendo, y consiguió su objetivo, que Emma se relajase un poco y se riera también. - Ahora, la próxima vez, diferencia amigas de arpías.

- Prometido. Lo siento de verdad, Ruby, no volverá a pasar. Por cierto… ¿te dijo dónde iba después de hablar contigo? Necesito disculparme antes de que me odie por esto, si no lo ha hecho ya.

- Me dijo que quería pensar y distraerse. Tú le conoces mejor, sabrás qué significa eso.

- Puedo hacerme una idea. Voy a buscarle. - se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga. - Muchas gracias por todo, Ruby. ¡Y guárdame el pastel! - dijo, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al puerto.

Cuando llegó al puerto, se paró un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Había ido corriendo a toda velocidad. El recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que discutieron y Killian se subió a un barco estaba muy reciente, y la idea de volver a perderle era simplemente insoportable. Empezó a buscar, mirando por todas partes, hasta que le encontró. Estaba subido en uno de los barcos que alquilaban en el puerto, ajustando las velas. Emma llegó hasta allí, y sin que él se diera cuenta, pues estaba justo de espaldas a ella, subió a la embarcación.

- ¡Killian! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Swan! - dijo él, volviéndose sobresaltado al escuchar de repente la voz de Emma. Se la quedó mirando un segundo antes de hablar. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo he preguntado primero. ¿Ibas a marcharte?

- No… bueno, sí, pero sólo un rato. He alquilado el barco un par de horas.

- Ay, gracias a Dios, pensé que iba a perderte otra vez. - fue hasta él y le abrazó fuerte. Sin embargo, notó que Killian no respondía al abrazo, así que le soltó.

- Emma, no entiendo nada. Después de lo de anoche…

- Soy una imbécil. Una completa y absoluta imbécil. He hablado con Ruby, he visto el pastel y… no tengo palabras. Lo siento muchísimo, Killian.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. - dijo sonriéndola, pero fue una sonrisa triste, y Emma lo notó.

- Hey. - se acercó hasta estar casi pegada a él, y le acarició la cara con dulzura. - Sé que ayer dije algo horrible, y que te hice daño, pero en realidad no lo pensaba…

- ¿Seguro, Swan? Porque creo que hay una parte de ti que nunca acabará de confiar plenamente en mí.

- Confío totalmente en ti, Killian. Es en mí en quien no confío, ¿no lo ves? - se separó de él y fue a sentarse encima de una de las cajas de mercancías del barco. - Todo el mundo me miente y me deja. Estoy acostumbrada a que siempre me abandonen. Y esa parte de mí que dices que no confía en ti, en realidad lo que hace es preguntarse cuándo te cansarás de mí o encontrarás a alguien mejor y me dejarás también.

- Eso no va a pasar. Yo no soy como los demás. - dijo Killian, sentándose a su lado y mirándola con intensidad. - Te quiero, Swan.

- ¿Y por qué me quieres? Mírame, he estado a punto de destruir lo mejor que tengo en mi vida por unos celos absurdos.

- Tengo que reconocer que los celos pueden resultar halagadores hasta cierto punto. Significan que te importo.

- Por supuesto que me importas. Por eso tengo tanto miedo y soy tan autodestructiva, y…

- Shhh, ya basta. - Killian puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola callar. - Yo también tuve parte de culpa. Sé que eres insegura, y que te cuesta relajarte y confiar… aunque fuese con buenas intenciones, no debería haberte mentido. Nunca volveré a hacerlo.

- Y yo no debería haberte hecho sentir que no confío en ti y que pienso que no has cambiado. Porque sé que has cambiado, Killian, lo veo en tus ojos y en cómo te comportas conmigo, y con todos. Y saber que te metiste en esa cocina con Ruby para darme una sorpresa y hacerme sonreír… me hace sentirme afortunada.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta: que algo tan pequeño te haga sentir afortunada es uno de los muchos motivos por los que te quiero.

Emma rodeó fuertemente el cuello de Killian con sus brazos, y esta vez él sí respondió, con las mismas ganas que ella. Ambos sentían que el resto del mundo no importaba cuando estaban entre los brazos del otro.

- Prométeme que no te irás. Que no volverás a subirte a un barco y a marcharte si las cosas se ponen feas. Prométeme que siempre intentaremos arreglarlo. - dijo Emma, y aquella era la súplica más maravillosa que le habían hecho nunca a Killian.

- Te lo prometo. - dijo mirándola con adoración antes de besarla.


	16. Capítulo 16

**16**

Killian abrió la puerta despacio. Condujo a Emma, cuyos ojos estaban tapados con un pañuelo, hasta el centro del salón.

- ¿Puedo mirar ya? - dijo la rubia con impaciencia.

- Espera un segundo. No quiero que olvides la primera impresión.

- Killian, yo he comprado los muebles. Yo dije cómo quería que los colocaran. Tú simplemente les abriste la puerta a los de la tienda. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Eres única cargándote los momentos especiales. Hala, ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo.

Emma le obedeció, y sonrió entusiasmada. Era todo exactamente como lo había soñado: su casa. No había elegido una decoración muy ostentosa, sólo unos cuantos muebles bonitos, sencillos y prácticos. Pero ahora, iluminados por la luz que entraba a través de las grandes ventanas que tenía frente a ella, adquirían un toque mágico. Apenas llevaba allí un minuto, y ya se sentía cómoda.

- Es perfecto. Me encanta. Es... no sé, ya lo siento como mi hogar.

- Es tu hogar. - dijo Killian, y colocándose detrás de ella, rodeó su cintura con el brazo. - A Henry le va a encantar.

- No veo el momento de que llegue de casa de Regina y tener nuestra primera cena juntos aquí. ¿Seguro que no te importa que estemos solos él y yo?

- Claro que no. Tenemos muchas noches por delante, Swan. - la besó en el pelo, aspirando su aroma, y la giró para mirarle a la cara. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo prisa contigo?

Ella sonrió y le miró con deleite.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- No, no insistas, no te diré de qué color es mi ropa interior. Eres una descarada.

- Qué tonto eres... hablo en serio.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- Cuando nos conocimos... ¿te imaginaste en algún momento que acabaríamos así?

- ¿Sinceramente? - dijo Killian sonriendo, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. Adoraba hacer eso. - Desde el primer segundo en que se cruzaron nuestras miradas sentí algo extraño... una conexión especial contigo.

- Creo que yo también, aunque habrías tenido que matarme antes de que lo confesara. Aunque ahora te diré que cuando ataste ese pañuelo en mi mano, sentí que me temblaban las rodillas.

- Eres tan... - se mordió el labio antes de besarla. Eran una mezcla perfecta de dulzura y pasión. - Deberías habérmelo dicho entonces. - susurró contra los labios de ella. - Ese tallo de judías tenía muchas posibilidades...

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? No me fiaba un pelo de ti. Aunque cuando vi el tatuaje, empecé a pensar que quizás sí tenías corazón bajo tu coraza de cuero.

La cara de Killian cambió. Milah... llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pensar en ella, y una parte de él se sentía culpable por ello. Después de todo, fue su primer amor. Emma leyó su pensamiento.

- Háblame de ella. De Milah.

- Swan... - Killian se separó un poco de ella, bajando la mirada. - No sé si es buena idea, no me siento muy cómodo.

- Tú siempre has mostrado interés por mi vida. Conoces cómo fue mi infancia y mi adolescencia, mi historia con Neal... pero yo apenas sé nada de tu vida antes de conocernos.

- Cuando menos sepas del tipo que era, mejor para los dos. - el malestar se notaba en su voz.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Creía que habíamos acordado que ninguno de los dos iba a salir corriendo. Sé lo que eras, Killian, y estoy segura de que también había cosas buenas, esas que han estado dentro de ti siempre, y que hicieron que pudieras enamorarte de ella.

Killian iba a protestar, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Seguiremos con este tema antes o después. - dijo Emma, señalándole, y fue a abrir. - ¡David! Hola, no te esperaba.

- Hola. ¿Llego en mal momento?

- Claro que no. Pasa.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que ya tenías los muebles y quería ver qué tal había quedado todo. - Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mientras caminaba por la estancia. - Y la verdad es que... esto tiene muy buena pinta. Me gusta mucho cómo lo has decorado.

- Muchas gracias. Aun no está todo terminado, pero estoy muy contenta. Sabéis que estáis invitados, cuando queráis.

- Lo sabemos. - Fue entonces cuando reparó en que no estaban solos. - Killian, hola. No te había visto.

- David. - dijo, con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. - Ya sabes lo que dicen, la ropa negra adelgaza...

- ¿Qué?

- Déjale, de repente está de mal humor. - dijo Emma, mirándole de reojo. - ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

- No quiero molestar...

- No digas tonterías. Junto con los muebles, ha llegado la compra que hice ayer por Internet, vamos a aprovechar. - sonriendo a su padre, y dirigiendo una última mirada a Killian, fue hacia la cocina.

Cuando Emma hubo desaparecido de su vista, David se volvió hacia Killian.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Perfectamente. - dijo Killian, pero la tensión de su mandíbula era evidente. - ¿De cuál de los dos ha heredado la cabezonería?

- De su madre, sin duda. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Killian dudó unos segundos, pero miró al príncipe a los ojos y empezó a hablar.

- Estábamos bien, y de repente me ha preguntado por Milah. Y no sé por qué... no estoy preparado para hablar de eso con ella.

- ¿Por qué te trae recuerdos desagradables de tu pasado?

- ¡Exacto! Pero Emma no lo entiende...

- Cuando quieres a alguien, quieres saber todo sobre esa persona. Y a su vez, te aterra que ella descubra demasiado de ti.

- Así me siento.

- Mira, Killian... soy el primero que hace unas semanas no estaba nada seguro de lo vuestro. Sería capaz de matar por Emma, y mi posición como padre no me dejaba ver el asunto con claridad...

Emma salió de la cocina con una bandeja y tres vasos de refresco. Iba a entrar en el salón cuando escuchó que los chicos estaban hablando, y aunque sabía que era de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas, se quedó detrás de la puerta y acercó la oreja.

- Pero estaba equivocado. Te confesaré algo: Emma y tú me recordáis mucho a Mary Margaret y a mí al principio de nuestra relación. Tenéis una conexión muy fuerte, y eso a veces asusta. Mi consejo es que te relajes y seas sincero con ella. El tema de Milah, o de tu hermano, que sé que también es difícil para ti, tienen que salir, entiéndelo; forman parte de tu vida y Emma quiere saberlo. Pero no se lo ocultes por miedo a que ella sienta miedo o rechazo por quién eras; al contrario, si eres sincero, ella valorará tremendamente eso. Si esas historias dejaron una herida que aun está abierta en ti, deja que ella lo sepa y te ayude a curarla. La sinceridad y la confianza son la base de cualquier pareja, y... la verdad es que veo a Emma tan feliz, que me gustaría que lo vuestro funcionara.

Killian había guardado silencio mientras David hablaba, asimilando lo que le decía, y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Si alguien podía ayudarle en su dolor por las personas que había perdido, era Emma.

- Gracias, David. Significa mucho para mí. Emma es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, la quiero más que a nada, y saber que cuento con tu apoyo... bueno, no tengo muchos amigos aquí, así que lo valoro.

David se acercó hasta Killian, y le tendió la mano.

- Pues aquí tienes un amigo para lo que necesites. Ahora, si haces daño a mi hija, te la corto.

Killian se echó a reír, y estrechó su mano con fuerza.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Emma, que lo había escuchado todo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Entró en el salón, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se lanzó sobre Killian para besarle con amor en los labios. Él, sorprendido al principio, reaccionó enseguida y respondió a su beso.

- Por favor... esperad a que me vaya para esto.

Emma se separó de Killian, riendo, y se volvió para abrazar a su padre, a la vez que le susurraba un "eres el mejor" al oído. Los dos hombres sospecharon que había oído su conversación, pero ambos sentían tanta debilidad por ella que no se lo echaron en cara. La observaron mientras se acercaba a por las bebidas, y tras darles una a cada uno, miró a los dos hombres de su vida (sin contar a Henry, claro) y dijo, levantando su copa:

- Porque esta casa sea testigo de mil momentos con vosotros. ¡Salud!


	17. Capítulo 17

**17**

Killian estaba nervioso, para qué negarlo. Aquella noche iba a ser su "segunda cita oficial" con Emma, ya que, aunque es cierto que cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, desde que fueron a cenar la noche en que Rumple le devolvió su mano, no habían vuelto a planear un rato para ellos dos. Emma y Henry llevaban ya más de una semana viviendo en su nueva casa, y creían que era el momento perfecto. Snow y David se quedarían con su nieto, ya que ahora que le veían poco le echaban mucho de menos, y Emma y él tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Emma le había dicho por la mañana que pediría comida, y que él sólo tenía que ponerse guapo. Se rió al recordar su respuesta "Sabes que eso no me costará mucho trabajo, amor" y a Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aunque quien le conocía un poco, sabía que detrás de tanto alarde sólo había un chico inseguro que escondía su corazón al mundo detrás de frases como esa. Y Emma le conocía mejor que nadie. Ella se merecía todo, incluso lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Henry! Hola.

- ¡Killian! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías quedado con mi madre?

- Sí, dentro de una hora. Pero antes quería pedirle un favor a tu abuelo. ¿Está por ahí?

- Claro, pasa. ¡Abuelo!

David apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.

- Dime, Henry. Uy, hola, Killian. ¿Tú no habías quedado con Emma?

- ¿Hemos salido en el periódico y yo no me he enterado? Porque parece que estáis todos enterados... - dijo un tanto cortado, pero antes de que David pudiera decir algo, continuó. - Sí, he quedado con ella. Por eso… quería pedirte algo.

- Eh, Henry… ¿te importa dejarnos solos? - preguntó David.

- No, me voy a seguir jugando con Neal. Pasadlo bien, Killian. - dijo Henry, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

- Gracias, Henry.

- Muy bien. - empezó David, cuando se quedaron solos. - No sé nada sobre códigos piratas, pero si has venido a pedirme permiso para hacer según qué cosas con mi hija, no quiero saberlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No! Estoy seguro de que no tengo que pedirte permiso para eso. - sonrió Killian, pero al ver la "cara de padre" de David, borró la sonrisa de su cara. - Verás… venía a preguntarte si podrías prestarme algo de ropa. Un traje, a poder ser.

- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba… - David se había quedado sorprendido. Pero un par de segundos después, reaccionó y sonrió. - Claro, en eso sí puedo ayudarte. Además, tengo algo perfecto… espera aquí.

Se fue a la habitación, y volvió un minuto después con un traje en las manos. Era negro, con americana ajustada y pantalón recto. Además, traía una camisa blanca y una corbata negra.

- Todo esto me lo compró Kathryn cuando salí del hospital durante la primera maldición, y nunca he llegado a ponérmelo. Además, no es por presumir, pero ahora estoy más fuerte y creo que me quedaría pequeño. Pero puede que a ti te sirva.

- ¿Me estás llamando enclenque? - preguntó Killian ofendido, pero ante la cara de superioridad de David, no pudo por menos que sonreír. Tenía que reconocer que le estaba cogiendo cariño a su "suegro". - En fin… gracias, David. Te devolveré todo mañana.

- No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo. No sé… llámame romántico, pero me gusta ver que te curras las citas con mi hija. Vas ganando puntos, pirata.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Killian le dio una palmadita en el hombro a David y se despidió. Tenía que ir corriendo a cambiarse, no quería llegar tarde a la que prometía ser una gran noche.

Sonó el timbre, y Emma fue corriendo a abrir. Una comprobación rápida: vestido, bien; maquillaje, bien; pelo, bien. No sabría definir su reacción cuando vio lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta, sólo supo abrir la boca como una tonta. Nunca había visto a Killian tan guapo; obviamente, él siempre era un regalo para la vista, pero con ese traje… era la elegancia y la masculinidad personificada.

- Hola, Swan. - dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

- Killian, estás… increíble. ¿De dónde has sacado ese traje?

- Me lo ha dejado un amigo. ¿Puedo pasar? Traigo champán. - y enseñó la botella que había escondido a su espalda.

- Claro, pasa.

Emma siguió mirándole mientras ponía a enfriar el champán. Se sentía como una adolescente, con todas las hormonas moviéndose como locas por su cuerpo.

- Cada vez que vengo, veo algo nuevo en esta casa que hace que me guste todavía más.

- Henry y yo vamos añadiendo cositas. Estamos encantados aquí.

- Me lo imagino. Oye, le prometí a Henry que le enseñaría unas nociones básicas de navegación. ¿Te parece bien si me le llevo este fin de semana?

- Me parece perfecto. - se acercó y le besó con dulzura. Justo entonces sonó el timbre. - Ahí está nuestra cena. Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa.

¡Qué gran descubrimiento fue la comida china para Killian! Emma se partía de risa viendo cómo se chupaba los dedos con los rollitos de primavera y la salsa de soja.

- En alta mar no teníamos esto. Empiezo a pensar que la vida de pirata tenía algunos inconvenientes. - dijo cuando terminó. Y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, satisfecho.

- Claro, sin duda el gran inconveniente de ser un pirata era la falta de cerdo agridulce. - le contestó Emma, sonriendo. - Y no te pongas tan cómodo, que aún te falta la galleta de la suerte.

- Dios, Swan, si como algo más, reventaré.

- Sólo es una galleta, y lo importante es lo que tienen dentro. Vamos, coge una y ábrela.

Killian le hizo caso. Ayudándose con el garfio, partió la galleta, y cogió el papelito que contenía con su mano buena. Lo leyó y se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué pone? - preguntó Emma.

- "La luz de la luna siempre te guiará a la hora de tomar decisiones". Muy poético, sí. ¿Qué dice la tuya?

Emma abrió su galleta a la mitad y sacó la nota.

- "Fíate de tu instinto y no le cierres la puerta al amor, está justo frente a ti". - Miró a Killian a los ojos. - Parece que la mía ha acertado.

Killian sonrió, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se levantó de la mesa. Fue hasta Emma y le tendió la mano. Ella la cogió, y Killian tiró con suavidad para ponerla en pie y dejarla justo delante de él.

- Te quiero. - susurró muy cerca de los labios de Emma, antes de besarlos. Emma respondió al beso, y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, subiendo las manos por su cuello y escondiendo los dedos entre su pelo negro. Él subía y bajaba la mano por su espalda, suavemente, sin dejar de besarla con pasión. Por un momento, Emma se separó. Los dos se miraron unos segundos, y entonces ella cogió su mano y le llevó hasta el dormitorio.

Una vez allí, volvieron a besarse. Se mezclaban besos lentos y dulces con otros más apasionados. Ambos estaban ansiosos del otro, pero por otro lado no querían que ese momento terminara pronto. Los dos habían esperado mucho para llegar a esto, y merecía la pena hacer las cosas bien. Emma subió sus manos por los brazos de Killian, agarró la americana y la deslizó muy despacio por sus hombros, dejando que cayese al suelo. Acto seguido, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la dejó abierta sobre el cuello, para después empezar a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la camisa blanca, hasta que quedó completamente abierta. Fue Killian quien acabó de quitarse la camisa y la corbata, que terminaron en el suelo junto a la chaqueta. Con delicadeza, giró a Emma hasta que ésta quedó de espaldas a él, y le bajó poco a poco la cremallera de su vestido. Cuando llegó al tope, el vestido cayó. Emma se dio la vuelta, y se observaron el uno al otro un instante. Él, vestido sólo de cintura para abajo; ella, con un delicado conjunto de ropa interior y los tacones. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas; Killian posó su mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia sí con decisión para devorar de nuevo sus labios, mientras Emma se encargaba del botón y la cremallera del pantalón de él, que en cinco segundos estaba también en el suelo. Killian sacó los pies del pantalón, y aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Ella se bajó de los tacones, y sin soltarle, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre ella, llevando a Killian consigo. Entonces, Killian se quedó quieto. Dejó de repente de besarla y se incorporó. Emma iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el garfio.

- Eh. - puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de él, y le obligó a mirarla. Leyó tantas cosas en sus ojos azules: miedo, vergüenza, asco... - Killian, te quiero. Tal como eres. Déjatelo puesto, por favor. Sé que no vas a hacerme daño con él. - y entonces cogió el garfio con su mano, lo acarició, y lo llevó hasta sus labios para rozarlo con ellos dulcemente.

Aquello era lo que Killian necesitaba. La seguridad y el deseo volvieron a él. Empezó a besarla de nuevo, muy despacio. Fue dándole suaves besos por las mejillas, los labios y el cuello, y siguió bajando. Deslizó los tirantes del sujetador de Emma; ella le ayudó soltando el broche, y el sujetador salió volando. Llegados a ese punto, los labios de Killian se centraron en los pechos de ella, besándolos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, y arrancando con ello gemidos de placer de Emma. Él se levantó un poco, e hizo algo que la volvió completamente loca: sustituyó sus labios por el garfio, y empezó a acariciarla con él. Emma se retorcía de placer, sólo alcanzaba a agarrarse a la cama y a repetir su nombre: Killian, Killian...

Cuando el garfio llegó a la parte interna de sus muslos, a la vez que regalaba a su cuello cientos de besos, Emma no se había sentido nunca tan excitada. Killian no estaba dejando ni un sólo centímetro de su cuerpo sin recorrer, ya fuera con sus dedos o con la curva de su garfio. Con cuidado, acarició el borde sus braguitas, y con un dedo en un lado y la punta del garfio en el otro, las hizo descender por sus caderas. Ambos necesitaban más, querían unirse por completo. Él se colocó entre las piernas de ella, y se miraron: ojos brillantes, piel sudorosa, respiración agitada. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Emma, y con ternura, entró en ella. Los dos gimieron de placer: era perfecto, todo era perfecto. Parecían haber nacido para vivir eternamente juntos entre esas sábanas. Killian impuso el ritmo, y Emma se sincronizó con él . Cuando notó que ella exigía más, aceleró. Ella aceleró a su vez, rodeándole con sus piernas, y tras unos minutos así, se apretaron más uno contra el otro, como si quisieran fusionarse en un solo cuerpo, y alcanzaron juntos, entre jadeos, el punto máximo de placer. Killian relajó su cuerpo y escondió su cara en el cuello de ella, y Emma le abrazó, agotada, tratando de recuperar el aire.

- No ha estado mal.

Estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro, desnudos y abrazados. Emma tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Killian, y hacía circulitos con sus dedos entre el vello de él, ése que había visto tantas veces asomando entre el cuero. Cuando le escuchó decir aquello, se echó a reír.

- ¿En serio? ¿No ha estado mal? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir?

- Te diría que ha sido el momento más excitante y maravilloso de mi vida, pero no quiero alimentar tanto tu ego. - dijo, sin poder dejar de sonreír, y depositando un beso en su pelo.

- Eso ya se aproxima más a mi definición. Ha sido espectacular.

- Eso significa que querrás, no sé... ¿repetir pronto?

- Espero y deseo repetir muy pronto, marinero. - riendo de nuevo, alzó su cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos se encontraron. - Pero ya es tarde, y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, así que ahora deberíamos intentar dormir un poco.

- Me parece bien. Aunque para eso... si deberíamos dejar fuera de esta cama a mi amigo. - dijo señalando con la cabeza el garfio.

- Vale. Déjame a mí. - con un rápido movimiento, Emma desenroscó el metal y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche. Acarició un segundo la empuñadura del brazo antes de colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Killian de nuevo. - Buenas noches, Killian.

- Buenas noches, Swan.

Y sin separarse ni un centímetro, como si tuvieran miedo de que, si lo hacían, el otro desaparecería, cayeron profundamente dormidos en cuestión de segundos.


	18. Capítulo 18

**18**

Emma abrió los ojos, y volvió a cerrarlos al notar de lleno la luz del sol en la cara. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, y fue cuando recordó que no estaba sola. Killian estaba a su lado, plácidamente dormido, con una expresión de total serenidad en su rostro. Sin poder contenerse, Emma llevó la mano a su cara y empezó a acariciar su barba, siguiendo el recorrido de la línea de la mandíbula, esa zona suya que la volvía tan loca. Killian debió de notar el contacto, porque sonrió y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces, Swan?

- Verte dormir.

- Creía que decías que eso te daba escalofríos.

- Pero no cuando lo hago yo. Buenos días. - se acercó más a él y le besó.

Killian respondió a su beso con la misma dulzura. Se separó unos segundos después para mirarla y acariciarle la cara.

- Buenos días. ¿Sabes qué? Eres preciosa. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, a despertarme así.

- Yo también. - sonrió, le dio otro beso y se puso en pie. - Voy a ducharme.

- Eh, eh, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas? - Killian se sentó en la cama, la agarró del brazo, y con un suave tirón la hizo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Puso la mano en la espalda desnuda de ella, haciéndole cosquillitas, aproximándose hasta quedar pegado a Emma. - ¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más en la cama? - dijo utilizando su sonrisa canalla y su movimiento de ceja preferidos.

- Mmmm… tentador, pero no. - haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, volvió a levantarse, y Killian, aunque hizo pucheros, no intentó detenerla. - Ayer dejé un montón de papeleo pendiente en la comisaría. Si me meto otra vez contigo en la cama, los dos sabemos que ese rato se transformará en toda la mañana, y no puede ser.

- Como me conoces… entonces, al menos, ¿puedo ducharme contigo? Para ahorrar tiempo.

- ¿En serio? No podrías manejarlo.

- Quizá seas tú la que no podría manejarlo.

El tonteo y la tensión sexual aumentaban por momentos en la habitación, y la parte racional de Emma se hizo escuchar.

- Quizá… por eso es mejor no hacerlo. Cuando salga, puedes ducharte tú. Yo me tomaré un café y me iré corriendo, pero si tienes hambre, hay comida en la cocina.

- ¿Ni siquiera vamos a desayunar juntos? - dijo Killian, con un deje de decepción.

- Lo siento, no me da tiempo. En realidad, sólo desayuno en condiciones los fines de semana, el resto de días siempre me paso de tiempo durmiendo y luego me toca correr. - le dio tanta ternura la carita que le estaba poniendo, que se acercó de nuevo a la cama para darle un último beso. - Gracias por una noche perfecta.

- Un placer, milady.

Emma se metió corriendo en el baño, y en cuanto desapareció de su vista, Killian se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, pensando que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Pasaban las semanas, y las cosas iban cada vez mejor para Emma y Killian. Se veían siempre que el trabajo de ella lo permitía. A veces, incluso salían por ahí con Henry, o en plan "parejitas" con Snow y David. Los dos estaban felices, y todo el mundo lo notaba.

- La verdad es que estás resplandeciente. - le dijo Snow, un día que Emma y Henry fueron a comer a su casa. - Me alegro de haberme equivocado con Killian.

- Y yo de que lo hicieras. - dijo Emma sonriendo. - No sé… me pasé demasiado tiempo huyendo de mis propios sentimientos por miedo a sufrir, y lo cierto es que ahora estoy viviendo los mejores días de mi vida. Es todo muy… fácil, y no estoy acostumbrada a eso.

- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte. Todo nos va bien, somos felices. Ya era hora, ¿no?

- Supongo que sí. En fin, tengo que pasarme por el trabajo para archivar unos papeles, y luego vuelvo aquí y recojo a Henry para irnos al cine.

- Muy bien. Hasta dentro de un rato, cielo.

Emma le dijo adiós con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Qué poco sospechaban ambas que ese "rato" iba a ser terriblemente largo.

Killian salía de Granny's en el preciso momento en el que un David entrando a toda velocidad casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

- Eh, ¿dónde está el fuego?

- Justo te estaba buscando. ¿Está Emma contigo? - dijo David.

- No. Me dijo que iba al cine con Henry. - al notar la preocupación en el rostro del príncipe, un mal presentimiento le invadió. - ¿Qué ocurre, David?

- No ha vuelto a casa. Tenía que haber recogido a Henry hace más de cuatro horas. He ido a la comisaría, y no hay rastro de ella.

- Voy a llamarla. - dijo Killian sacando rápidamente el móvil. Seguía intentando acostumbrarse a ese cacharro. Escuchó unos segundos con atención. - Maldita sea, salta el mensaje grabado ese.

- Lo sé, llevamos intentándolo un buen rato. Probablemente no sea nada grave, pero Emma nunca ha dejado plantado a Henry de esta forma sin un buen motivo y sin avisar.

- No pienso quedarme quieto esperándola. Deberíamos dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

- Vale, tengo justo ahí la camioneta. Mary Margaret está en casa y nos avisará si aparece.

- Muy bien, vamos.

Los dos se subieron rápidamente al vehículo. David arrancó el motor. Giró un segundo la cabeza y vio el pánico en los ojos del pirata.

- Killian. - éste le miró. - La encontraremos, ¿vale? Siempre lo hacemos.

Killian asintió con la cabeza. Necesitaba creer que la encontrarían... aunque ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de intranquilidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Le dolía la cabeza. No el dolor que se siente cuando te golpean; era más bien aturdimiento. Emma parpadeó varias veces, intentando enfocar los objetos que tenía a su alrededor para reconocer dónde estaba. Había muy poca luz; apenas veía una mesa vieja con un par de sillas y unas estanterías vacías. Ella estaba sentada en otra silla, y notaba que la habían atado a ella por las muñecas y los tobillos. Dio un tirón para desatarse, pero estaba muy débil. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la comisaría, ordenando unos ficheros, y de repente sentir un fogonazo y desmayarse. Ahora estaba sola y atada en un sitio que no conocía.

- ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayuda! - gritó, pero lo único que le respondió fue su propio eco.

Una profunda sensación de miedo y desesperación invadió a Emma. Hacía unas horas, no podía creerse lo perfecta que era su vida: tenía una familia maravillosa, una persona a su lado que estaba despertando sensaciones en ella que nunca había imaginado siquiera que existieran, y todo en la ciudad estaba tranquilo. Nunca aprendería... ella era Emma Swan, la Salvadora. Su vida nunca sería perfecta y normal. Intentaba relajarse y ser feliz, pero siempre había alguien en la retaguardia acechando, como un buitre en busca de carroña. Y fue cuando recordó algo: buitres... pájaros... cuervos. El cuervo que apareció hace semanas en el límite de la ciudad con aquel mensaje amenazador. No habían vuelto a tener noticias sobre el tema y todos parecían haberlo olvidado. Pero ahora estaba segura de que su secuestro tenía relación con aquello. ¿Era Maléfica quien la había atrapado? ¿Y para qué? Un montón de teorías absurdas empezaron a moverse en su cabeza, cuando escuchó un ruido. Alguien había llegado.

- ¿La habéis encontrado? - preguntó Snow, nerviosa, cuando la puerta se abrió y David y Killian entraron en su casa. Estaba ella sola; había mandado a Henry con Regina para intentar preocuparle lo menos posible.

- No... hemos recorrido cada calle, incluido el bosque. Hemos preguntado a cada persona que nos hemos cruzado, y nadie la ha visto desde la hora de comer, cuando salió camino a la comisaría. Es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. - contestó David, dejándose caer en una silla, agotado.

- Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para esto, ¿verdad? Decidme que la hay.

- Estaré encantado de escucharla cuando se te ocurra una. - dijo Killian. Estaba muy serio, preocupado. Se movía nervioso por el salón. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Esperar... no podemos hacer otra cosa. - le respondió David.

- ¿Esperar? ¡Tienes que estar de broma! ¿Crees que si se tratara de alguno de nosotros, Emma se quedaría sin hacer nada? No, ¿verdad? Pues yo tampoco voy a sentarme tranquilamente esperando a que vuelva. No puedo, yo... - Killian se calló un momento. Miró a los ojos a Snow y David. Necesitaba que comprendieran cómo se sentía. - Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Snow avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Killian y le abrazó. Aunque en las últimas semanas su relación era más cordial, nunca antes habían alcanzado ese nivel de cariño e intimidad. Pero Snow sintió que tenía que hacerlo; necesitaba consolar a ese hombre que tanto quería a su hija. Tras un primer momento de sorpresa, Killian la rodeó también con sus brazos.

- Todo va a salir bien, Killian. No vamos a rendirnos... sólo necesitamos descansar un poco esta noche para poder pensar con claridad. Si mañana no ha aparecido, se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Killian la soltó despacio y asintió. Snow y David se fueron a su habitación, y él decidió quedarse a dormir en el sofá por si había alguna novedad, aunque era incapaz de pegar ojo. Se frotó la cara con sus manos, y susurró para sí mismo: "¿Dónde estás, Swan?"


	19. Capítulo 19

**19**

- No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tú!

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abrió, y Rumplestiltskin apareció frente a ella.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verla, Srta. Swan.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que habías dejado Storybrooke para siempre.

- Hubo un cambio de planes. Decidí ir a ver a unas viejas amigas.

- ¿Viejas amigas? - y entonces Emma comprendió. - Maléfica. Ella está contigo en esto.

- Premio. Y no es la única. - la sonrisa maligna de Rumple erizó el vello de la nuca de Emma.

- ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué me habéis secuestrado?

- Secuestro es una palabra muy fea. Simplemente queríamos mantener una charla contigo, y suponíamos que no vendrías por voluntad propia.

- No me has contestado. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Rumple cogió una silla y se sentó delante de Emma.

- ¿Sabe, Srta. Swan? Durante un tiempo, llegué a pensar que alguien como yo finalmente podría tener un final feliz. Qué equivocado estaba… el mal, como tal, nunca vencerá al bien. Por eso, se me ocurrió que quizá no estaba empleando la táctica adecuada. Estoy cansado de luchar contra los héroes y fracasar. Así que… tenemos un plan.

- ¿Qué plan?

- Vaya, vaya, Rumple… no nos habías dicho que Emma Swan era tan curiosa. - Emma levantó la cabeza al escuchar una voz desconocida, y vio a Úrsula entrando en la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy la bruja del mar, pero dado que vamos a trabajar juntas, puedes llamarme Úrsula.

- ¿Úrsula? - Emma no daba crédito. - Esto es una locura. ¡Soltadme! - dijo, tirando de las cuerdas que la retenían, pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño en las muñecas.

- Tranquila, cielo. No vamos a hacerte daño… no literalmente, al menos.

- ¿Me habéis secuestrado para soltarme indirectas, o al menos vais a contarme qué pretendéis hacer conmigo?

- ¿Conoces el refrán "si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos"? Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer: unirnos. - dijo Úrsula, sonriendo.

- ¿Uniros? ¿A nosotros? ¿Ésta es vuestra retorcida manera de decir que vais a ser de los buenos ahora?

- No, no lo has entendido, querida. - Rumple la miró fijamente. - Nosotros no podemos ser buenos, está claro; así que vamos a hacerte mala a ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres la Salvadora, el producto del amor verdadero. ¿Sabes lo que supondría para vosotros, los héroes, que su máximo exponente de bondad y pureza cambiase de bando? Sería el principio del fin.

- ¿Así que vuestro plan es convertirme en villana? - Emma se echó a reír, pero luego se quedó muy seria antes de contestar. - Tendríais que matarme antes de que os ayudase.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vas a tener opción? El poder corre por tus venas; poder bueno, luz blanca… por ahora. Hay una línea muy fina, que una vez que la cruzas… deja una mancha irreparable en el corazón. Sólo tenemos que reconducir tu poder.

- ¿Y cómo pensáis hacerlo? - miró desafiante a Rumple. - A mí no vas a poder arrancarme el corazón para obligarme, como a Killian. Cora ya lo intentó, y fracasó.

- Lo sé, querida, estoy informado de ello. Por suerte, no necesitamos tu corazón para hacerlo… sólo hay que probar tus límites. Y será cuestión de tiempo que los traspases.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- Dios, eres muy testaruda. - Úrsula rodeó la silla donde se encontraba Emma hasta situarse detrás de ella. - ¿Sabes que sólo con tocarte puedo saber la cantidad de poder que tienes dentro de ti? Tengo mucha capacidad sensitiva. Déjame comprobarlo.

Úrsula puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma, y apretó con fuerza. Emma chilló, pues la conexión que intentaba hacer la bruja con sus poderes la quemaba por dentro. Intentó soltarse, evitar que sus manos siguieran clavándose en ella. Cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, la soltó.

- Increíble… esto sí que no me lo esperaba. - una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en la cara de Úrsula, que fue a situarse al lado de Rumple, frente a Emma.

- ¿Qué has notado? - preguntó éste.

- Algo que te va a encantar.

Emma levantó la cabeza para mirarles. Se sentía extenuada por el "examen" que había realizado Úrsula en ella. Pero también sentía que aquello había despertado a sus poderes, que no había utilizado todavía porque estaban como anulados desde que abriese los ojos en esa habitación. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos para recuperar las fuerzas, y podría salir de allí.

- Sorpréndeme, Úrsula. ¿Qué has visto en mí que te ha puesto tan contenta?

- Muy bien, Emma, te lo diré. Dentro de ti tienes una grandísima fuente de poder. Vamos a poder hacer maravillas con él.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de sorprendente? Te dije cómo era ella. - replicó Rumple.

- Así es, querido, pero no me dijiste que venía con sorpresa. - le miró un segundo antes de girarse hacia Emma. La sonrió satisfecha. - Estás embarazada.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo muy rápido. Emma rompió las cuerdas y lanzó un chorro de poder contra Úrsula y Rumple, que salieron despedidos y se golpearon contra la pared. Emma echó a correr, llegó a la puerta de la casa, la abrió y siguió corriendo. Unos minutos después, se encontraba en mitad del bosque de Storybrooke. Al ver que estaba en territorio conocido y que no la seguían, se permitió parar y descansar un momento. Se apoyó contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

"Estás embarazada". Aquellas palabras resonaron por primera vez en su cabeza. Mientras Úrsula y Rumple hablaban, estaba tan concentrada en dirigir sus poderes hacia sus muñecas y sus tobillos para soltar las ataduras, que la adrenalina había superado a todo lo demás y no había dejado que esa información le afectase hasta ese preciso instante, cuando ya se sentía a salvo.

No podía ser. No podía estar embarazada. Aquello no le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Tomaba la píldora… vale, es cierto que, a veces, en días de mucho estrés, olvidaba tomársela, pero… no, estaba segura de que esto era una especie de treta de Úrsula. Pretendía confundirla, asustarla. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Su respiración ya se había estabilizado, así que empezó a caminar de nuevo, con paso ligero. Intentaba no pensar más en aquello, pero no podía.

- Maldita sea, Emma, céntrate. - dijo, hablando consigo misma. - Rumplestiltskin, Úrsula, Maléfica, y Dios sabe quién más pretenden manipularme y utilizar mis poderes para hacer el mal; eso es lo importante ahora. No esa estupidez de que estoy embarazada, cosa que no es cierta…

Empezó a hacer cálculos mentalmente. Debía estar a punto de venirle la regla. Pensó en la última vez que la tuvo, sumó, y… llevaba exactamente 12 días de retraso. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta? Había estado viviendo un cuento de hadas con Killian; estaba tan ocupada siendo feliz que ni siquiera se había percatado de un detalle así. Ella normalmente era regular como un reloj, pero puede que se debiese a un retraso sin importancia. Y entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de convencerse a ella misma de eso?

Llevaba tanto tiempo andando ensimismada, que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la ciudad hasta que un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Swan! - la voz de Killian resonó por toda la calle principal. Echó a correr hasta ella, y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la rodeó entre sus brazos. - ¿Estás bien?

Las emociones de las últimas horas la superaron, y en cuanto Killian la abrazó, ella apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, y se echó a llorar.

- Eh, eh. Emma, mírame. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde has estado? - los ojos de Killian la miraban llenos de preocupación, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

- Estoy bien. - dijo, intentando contener las lágrimas. - No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Estás llorando, no estás bien.

- Es sólo que… tenía muchas ganas de verte. - rodeó el cuello del pirata con sus brazos, para evitar que aquellos ojos siguieran leyendo su interior. - ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

- Claro. - contestó Killian, sin dejar de abrazarla fuerte. - Pero tienes que contármelo todo cuando lleguemos, ¿vale?

- Vale. - dijo Emma, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iba a hacerlo.

Se separaron. Killian le cogió la mano, y empezaron a andar camino a casa de Emma. Él no dejaba de mirarla, intentando encontrarse con sus ojos para comprobar que estaba bien, pero ella evitaba su mirada. Cuando Killian desistió, Emma, sin poder evitarlo, se encontró llevando la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la de él hasta su vientre, como intentando sacar fuerzas de esa pequeña cosita que crecía en su interior.


	20. Capítulo 20

**20**

Llegaron a casa tras lo que a Killian le pareció una eternidad. El silencio de Emma le preocupaba mucho. En cuanto entraron, ésta se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer en él.

- ¿Quieres beber o comer algo? - le ofreció Killian, acercándose hasta ella.

- No, gracias, estoy bien. - contestó Emma, con voz cansada. Entonces recordó que, aunque no tenía hambre, llevaba horas sin probar bocado, y que ahora no debía preocuparse sólo por ella. - Bueno… no te diría que no a un vaso de zumo y unas galletas.

- Ahora mismo.

Killian fue hasta la cocina, y en menos de un minuto estaba de vuelta con lo que Emma le había pedido. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

- Puedo echarte un chorrito de ron en el zumo, quizá te ayude a despejarte. - dijo Killian con una sonrisa, intentando que Emma se relajara un poco.

- ¡No, nada de alcohol! - respondió ella, en un tono de voz algo más elevado del que le hubiese gustado.

- Vale, tranquila, sólo era una idea. - llevó su mano a la de Emma, y la acarició con dulzura. - ¿Vas a contarme ya por qué desapareciste así? Estábamos todos muy preocupados. Por cierto, voy a llamar ahora mismo a tus padres para decirles que estás bien. - dijo, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Pero Emma le paró antes de que marcase.

- Espera. Creo que será más fácil para mí hablar primero contigo y luego con ellos, ¿vale? Te prometo que les llamaré enseguida.

- De acuerdo. Te escucho, Swan. - dijo, mirándola con atención.

Emma dio un trago al zumo, y cogió aire. No sabía muy bien cómo decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, y le asustaba mucho su reacción, pero aquellos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente no le daban tregua. Tenía que contárselo, todo.

- Muy bien, allá va. Ayer no desaparecí por gusto. Estaba en la comisaría, cuando alguien me dejó inconsciente.

- ¿Quién?

- Rumplestiltskin. Ha vuelto, Killian.

La reacción del pirata no se hizo esperar. Se quedó pálido por un momento, y luego su rostro se transformó en una mueca de odio.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? - preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra muy despacio y en voz baja. Sin embargo, aquello preocupó más a Emma que si hubiese pegado un grito.

- Nada, estoy bien. Debió de dormirme de algún modo, y me desperté en una casa abandonada, cerca del bosque.

- ¿Qué quería? El cocodrilo no hace nada sin un motivo.

- Tienen un plan, y ese plan me incluye a mí.

- Espera… ¿tienen?

- No está solo. Maléfica y Úrsula trabajan con él, y puede que alguien más.

- ¿Qué? - cada detalle que Emma le daba le confundía más. - No entiendo nada. ¿Qué hace con ellas? ¿Qué plan es ese?

- Quieren utilizar mi magia para hacer el mal. Quieren convertirme en una de ellos.

Killian se puso en pie. Aquello empezaba a superarle.

- ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¡No puede hacer eso, es imposible! ¡No puede obligarte a nada! - gritó Killian. Había perdido toda capacidad de contención, y estaba claramente enfadado. - Le mataré. Voy a matarle, Swan, a él y a cualquiera de esas arpías que se atreva a tocarte un solo pelo. Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, no debí permitir que…

- ¡Killian, tranquilízate! - Emma también subió la voz, pero se calmó antes de continuar. - ¿Puedes sentarte y dejar de decir tonterías, por favor? No vas a matar a nadie.

- Oh, sí, a él sí. - entonces vio la mirada de Emma. Tensó la mandíbula, pero se sentó.

- No, no lo harás. Tú ya no eres así. Además, no tienes magia, no podrías siquiera acercarte a ninguno de ellos sin que te hicieran daño.

- Me da igual. Si muero en el intento, habrá merecido la pena.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, morir? - le sujetó la cara con ambas manos para que la mirase. - No voy a permitirlo.

- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? - los ojos de Killian ya no tenían odio en su interior, sólo preocupación. - Anoche no pegué ojo, Swan. No saber si estabas bien me estaba volviendo loco. Y pensar que ese miserable pueda hacerte algo…

- Todo va a ir bien. Soy fuerte, y tengo muy claros mis principios. Pensaremos algo, y me enfrentaré a ellos. - dijo, apoyando su frente en la de Killian, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. - Tú eres bueno sobreviviendo, pero yo también. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser la Salvadora…

Se quedaron así, en silencio, unos segundos, y Killian le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de separarse de ella y volver a mirarla.

- Siento cómo he reaccionado. Tienes razón, ya no soy así. Es que el cocodrilo lleva demasiado tiempo destrozando cada cosa buena que hay en mi vida. Y no podría soportar perderte, Swan.

- No vas a perderme. Pero tienes que prometerme que no irás a por él, porque ambos sabemos cómo acabará a eso, y yo tampoco puedo perderte a ti.

- Te lo prometo. - dijo, mirándola a los ojos. - No iré a por él, pero no voy a dejarte sola en esto. Pensaremos algo juntos. ¿Te dijo algo más, alguna pista sobre cómo pretenden "utilizarte?

- No, sólo que me llevarían a mi límite. Pero llevo muchos años viviendo con mis límites, y te aseguro que no les será fácil hacerme traspasarlos.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Si tenían pensado contarme algo más, no les di opción. En cuanto pude, utilicé mi magia para salir corriendo de allí.

- Esa es mi chica. - dijo Killian, ya más tranquilo, sonriendo con orgullo. - ¿Puedo llamar ya a tus padres? Ahora estamos bien, y si se enteran de que no les avisé inmediatamente, volveremos a esas miradas de Mary Margaret que me dan miedo.

- En realidad… aún hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

- Claro. Puedes contarme lo que sea. - al ver que Emma bajaba la mirada y se tensaba, volvió a preocuparse. - Swan, mírame. - Emma dudó, pero enfrentó sus ojos azules. - ¿Qué pasa?

Ahora era ella la que no podía quedarse sentada. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para poder decirle aquello.

- Te dije que Rumple estaba trabajando con esas brujas. Pues bien, Úrsula estaba allí con él, y me puso las manos sobre los hombros para conectar con mis poderes y ver cómo de fuertes eran. Y cuando lo hizo…

- ¡Sabía que te habían hecho daño! ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizá deberíamos ir al hospital y… - Killian se puso en pie para ir hasta ella.

- ¡No me hicieron nada, estoy bien! - Emma se giró, y le vio yendo hacia ella. - No te acerques, por favor. Tengo que decirte algo muy delicado, y necesito aire. Quédate ahí. - y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, fijando su vista en un punto en la lejanía.

- Vale, me quedo aquí. - dijo Killian sentándose. - Pero me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que ocurre, porque te estás comportando de una manera…

- Estoy embarazada. - le interrumpió. - Cuando Úrsula me tocó, lo supo. Al principio creí que era mentira, pero ahora estoy convencida de que tiene razón.

Espero unos segundos, pero al ver que Killian no decía nada, y como todavía no se atrevía a mirarle, decidió seguir hablando.

- Quiero que sepas que yo no había planeado esto. Estaba muy bien tal y como estábamos ahora. Ha sido un descuido y, bueno… ¿cuánto llevamos juntos, unos meses? Nunca hemos hablado de tener niños. No es que por mi cabeza no hubiese pasado la idea de que, algún día, pudiera suceder, pero no tan pronto. Y entendería que no estuvieras preparado, porque yo misma no sé si lo estoy. Tengo a Henry, pero… empecé a ser su madre cuando tenía 11 años. ¡Estoy aprendiendo a coger en brazos a un bebé ahora, al cuidar de mi hermano, por amor de Dios! Es una locura, y me da mucho miedo. ¡Ni siquiera vivimos juntos! Vale que pasas mucho tiempo aquí, y te quedas a dormir varias noches, pero… no vivimos juntos. ¡Y ahora vamos a tener un hijo! Y además, descubrirlo puso muy contenta a Úrsula, y eso me aterra, porque no sé lo que esas retorcidas cabezas estarán pensando. Acuérdate de lo que nos dijo Regina cuando nos enfrentamos a Zelena: hay muchos hechizos que incluyen bebés. Y sé que eso es lo último que quieres oír ahora mismo, pero es la realidad. Y no paro de hablar, y parece que estoy loca, así que voy a callarme ahora mismo y voy a dejar que digas algo.

Ya estaba, lo había soltado. Había sobrevivido a la primera parte, y ahora tocaba "enfrentarse" a la reacción de Killian. Respiró hondo, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, y en cuanto vio su cara, se dio cuenta de que todos sus temores eran infundados. Killian sonreía de una manera que la hizo derretirse, y aun estando a cierta distancia, pudo percibir un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto nunca. Se levantó del sofá.

- ¿Ya me está permitido acercarme, Swan? - y Emma percibió una enorme emoción en su voz. Ella sonrió, emocionada a su vez, y asintió.

Se aproximó despacio a ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni de sonreír por un momento. Cuando estuvo frente a Emma, cogió una de sus manos con la suya, y la acercó aún más a él.

- ¿Quieres explicarme qué te daba tanto miedo? Vamos a tener un hijo. Voy a ser padre. - Emma vio cómo los ojos del hombre que amaba se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, y notó que los suyos se humedecían también. - Este es el momento más importante de mi vida… hasta que nazca y le vea la cara, por supuesto. Va a ser igualito que tú, Swan.

Emma ya no pudo aguantar más, y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas, antes de besarle.

- Te quiero muchísimo. - le dijo cuándo se separaron. - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- Por no tener miedo, por no salir huyendo.

- Te lo repetiré una y mil veces: nunca saldré huyendo. Te quiero, y vas a darme el regalo más bonito de mi vida. Da igual que no lo hubiéramos planeado; tú misma has dicho que la idea ya había pasado por tu cabeza, cosa que me encanta, y yo me he planteado lo mismo cada vez que te he visto con Neal en brazos. Además, no permitiremos que nadie le haga daño, te lo juro. - Acarició su cara con ternura. - Tú me has hecho mejor, Swan. No tengo miedo.

- Entonces yo tampoco. ¿Sabes qué, Killian? Vas a ser un papá magnífico.

Los ojos de Killian brillaron aún más al escuchar aquello. Ambos se abrazaron, y no se soltaron durante varios minutos. Una guerra contra el mal se avecinaba, pero aquel era su momento. De los tres.


End file.
